For Always and Forever
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Modern day story. EC. I really dont know how to describe it, other than Christine is in High school, Erik is a student teacher, then later on after christine graduates and after college she becomes a drama teacher along with erik. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: this is a modern day story. Hope you enjoy this new story of mine, a lot of you peeps liked my other stories, but I've never written a modern day before, so please Review and tell me what you think! **_

For always and forever

Chap.1

Christine is a seventeen year old girl in her last year at her high school; she loves music and always has for as long as she can remember. She's been in every play that her schools put on, starring it most of them she was even planning on becoming a drama teacher when she finished college. Christine lives with her father, her mother left them soon after she was born. Then when Christine was older, they found out that her mother had grown ill, very ill and had been taken to the hospital. Her father had told her what happened, and why her mother was not there, and she was mad, so she didn't want to see her. Her father although, also explained to her that she loved them very much but felt was too young to raise a child. Christine willingly agreed to visit her mother in the hospital, but by the time they got there, she had already passed on. So now Christine only lived with her father.

Christine had many friends, being in the drama club for so many years but only one best friend. Meg was her best friend since elementary, they had met when her father and Meg's mother met at a party. Apparently they were both friends with the woman who was hosting the party. Christine's father and Meg's mother talked and they both mentioned that they had a daughter. They were both the same age too, So Meg's mother brought Meg over and they were shy to each other at first but then they got to know each other and became best friends. And they were friends ever since. But also the woman who was hosting that party, her name was Alice; she also had a son, the same age as Christine and Meg. Raoul was just a few months older than the two girls, and much taller. So when they girls saw him, they thought he was a few years older when in reality he was the same age. The girls, who at the time were just starting to like boys, thought he was cute. They giggled about him during sleepovers, and hang outs. Whenever Raoul was near though, they were shy. Meg, soon enough, grew brave enough to talk to him. The girls were now in 6th grade, the first year of Junior High. As Raoul grew older though, he became more popular and was not interested in being friends with outsider girls such as them.

At this time in high school, Raoul was still popular with the crowd; he had girls all over him. But Raoul was only interested in one girl. And that was Christine. He had always had a crush on her, and when he told Meg that he didn't want to be their friends it was for the popularity. He wished so much to be near Christine.

"Christine!" Christine stopped walking and turned around to see Meg running down the hallway. "Hey. Wait up." Meg caught up and smiled. "Where are you going?" she asked as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Oh music class." Christine replied. "I thought you knew that by now."

"Like I pay attention to your schedule, well anyway, I was just wondering because I got my schedule switched. My mother convinced me to take music, what do you do in there anyway?"

Christine shrugged, "Well. We mostly study music, but sometimes when Mr. Barone – Dedicated to my Music teacher Mr. Barone- is in a good mood he makes it fun and we sing and just have a good time."

"Do they dance?" Meg asked curiously.

Christine laughed, "Well sometimes Mr. Barone does."

Meg laughed also.

Just then Raoul and his group passed them and Meg caught Raoul eyes go onto Christine briefly. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"You know he hasn't changed a bit." Christine said smiling.

"Christine. I think he likes you."

Christine turned her head and raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Christine shook her head. "Well, why would he, and plus Raoul if he liked me he would come up and say so."

Meg thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Yes, I guess you are right."

Then they both headed off toward the music room again, they were a few doors away from the music room when the bell rang. Christine and Meg ran toward the room and entered and Mr. Barone raised his head. He folded his hands on his desk.

"You're late."

"Yes, sorry Mr. Barone."

Mr. Barone stood up and looked to the class. "A senior being late, great role model Christine. That's showing the younger kids." The class was mostly made up of freshman and sophomores. Christine was one of the only seniors other than one of the boys, Luke, who also liked music a lot. Christine took her seat and Meg looked around cluelessly.

"Here take my seat." One boy with spiked brown hair whispered to Meg. He got up and let Meg sit down and he sat down in the beaten old desk in the back row. Meg looked to Christine who was a row and a seat behind her and whispered. "So is Mr. Barone in a good mood?"

Christine smiled and nodded yes.

"Well class. We've got a surprise guest for you today, please welcome Mr. Destler!" The door opened and a man with black hair slicked back and a mask on the right side of his face, walked in. He looked no older than 20. He and Mr. Barone shook hands and then he waved at the class. "Mr. Destler graduated from this school only a couple of years ago." Barone explained. "He's very talented in the music department right Mr. Destler." Mr. Destler nodded. "Alright then, take a seat back there. And watch how we Role things." Mr. Barone then rolled his hands back and forth, making some of the freshman laugh. Mr. Destler walked to the back of the class room, and sat behind Christine. Christine turned around and smiled at the new comer holding out her hand. "Hello, I'm Christine."

He took her hand and shook it looking into her eyes. "Nice to meet you." His voice was melodic and soothing. She took her hand away and turned around back in her seat, sinking into seat and smiling like a younger girl who just touched or talked to the boy she had a crush on. The class continued and soon the bell rang.

"Well that went fast. Too fast. Alright no homework tonight! Enjoy your day!"

The students ran out of the classroom and Meg and Christine were the last to leave.

When they were a good distance from the music room, Meg whispered to Christine. "That Mr. Destler was some babe, eh? And that mask made him so mysterious."

Christine nodded but wasn't really paying attention, she was wondering about something. She could have sworn that during that whole class period she felt like someone was watching her. From behind too.

_**A/n: I finally wrote it, the first few sentences were saved on Microsoft and I couldn't think of what to write, and then it came to me. I hoped you enjoyed my new story, please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Thank you all my reviewers. I got a lot of reviews I thank you all so very much! I love you guys! Please Review!**_

**_For always and forever_**

_**Chap.2**_

Christine met up with Meg at the cafeteria.

"Hey come on, I saved you a seat." Meg said to Christine, taking her hand and leading her over to the table where they always sat. Meg made a face when she saw someone sitting in the seat she saved for Christine. "Olivia! Get out of the seat."

Olivia looked up, "OH come on Megan, let me sit here."

"First of all my real name is not Megan, second of all, even if it was you would call me meg, and third of all get out of the seat before I hurt you."

Olivia stood up; she was a few inches taller than Meg. She had long, black hair that reached at least the middle of her back. She always wore heavy makeup especially around her eyes, which were brown. She was an outsider, although she tried so very hard to be popular. "Was that a threat _Meg_?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"So what if it was?" Meg asked back with the same attitude.

Christine got in between the girls. "Oh hey come on. We don't need a fight here."

Olivia pushed Christine out of the way, "Move it Christina this is between me and her!"

Christine turned to one of the girls at the table, "is it just me or does she have a problem with people's names?" the girl shrugged.

Olivia and Meg stared at each other glaring, for a long time. Meg jumped suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" She turned her head to come face to face with Mr. Destler.

"Well actually there is, you see Olivia when I got up took my seat, well actually Christine's seat…" she motioned over to Christine who was standing next to one of the girls, making Mr. Destler turn his head to her. His eyes locked with hers once more which made Christine look down. "…because I was saving it for her, because I am such a good friend like that, well anyway. So when I came back Olivia was in the seat." She explained to Mr. Destler. (You know what im gonna call him Erik, cuz that really gets annoying after a while.) Who snapped out of his daze and looked at Olivia.

"Will you please find another chair?" He asked.

"Certainly." She replied, very peppily.

Meg's jaw dropped. "That totally just did not happen."

Christine took her seat and Olivia came back with another seat sitting next to a boy, John, who was on the other side of the table. Erik left after he saw everything was good. Olivia turned to the girls of the table and whispered, "Whoa was he hot or what?"

"Yea sure. He looks hot with his mask on, but we all know what lies behind it." John said.

"Shut up Johnny, no one asked you." Olivia told him.

"Well you weren't asking anyone in particular." He responded. "Oh, and don't call me Johnny, it's john."

"Yeah ok whatever."

John rolled his eyes. "Girls have such attitude problems."

Every girl at the table replied with, "Hey! I heard that!"

"See!" john exclaimed.

"Hey." Someone leaned on the table. Everyone looked up at the person now at their table. It was Raoul. "Does anyone have a dollar? I kinda got broke."

All the girls were so shocked that Raoul was actually near them that they just stared, except Meg and Christine that is. They've been around him for ever, they've gotten used to it. Meg shook her head. But Christine reached into her pocket pulling out a bunch of bills. She unfolded a dollar and handed it to Raoul. "There ya go. And you better pay me back." Raoul took the dollar and looked at her and smiled. "I'll be sure too." He winked then ran off with his buddies.

"Okay Christine, you can totally not tell me that after hearing that that Raoul does not have a thing for you." Meg told her.

"Oh come on Meg, Get real. His mother and my father are best friends, along with your mother, he's just being nice and he knows that if he doesn't pay me back im going to tell my father and he is going to tell his mother." Christine replied.

"Oh my gosh seriously. Raoul's mother is your father's best friend, girl you are so lucky." One of the girls, Shannon said from the other side of the table.

Christine just rolled her eyes. It wasn't that big of a deal, anyway Raoul was just one of those popular guys who just try to be nice and look hot for everyone. And it was sure working, for some girls anyway.

"Oh hey I just remembered, your birthday is in a week Christine! What do you want?" Meg asked, they were now both on the lunch line

"Meg, im turning 18. It's not like were 8 and have to get something for our birthdays. I'll be getting freedom. That's enough of a present." Christine explained, handing her money to the lady running the cash register.

"Oh nonsense. Im your best friend, I have to get you something!" Meg said as they walked back to the table.

"Well if you must, get me anything. I don't mind." They both sat down and ate, and chatted with the other girls. Until the bell rang, everybody threw out their lunches and herded out with the crowd of people, not noticing someone near the soda machine watching, and over hearing their every word.

**_One week later_**:

"Happy Birthday Christine!" Gustave Daae shouted at his daughter. Christine rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Your birthday! Your 18 remember! Rise and shine you don't want to be late for school." Her father clapped his hands and headed out the door. "Theres a surprise waiting for you down stairs."

Christine hopped out of bed and started to follow him, but he put up his hand. "Hey. But first you have to get ready." Christine groaned. "See you down stairs!" He shut the door leaving Christine to get ready. She was now curious as to what her father got her; he didn't get anything for her last year, well not anything big anyway. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, all that normal morning stuff and ran down the stairs skidding to a halt in the kitchen. "Alright, so what's the surprise!" she asked.

Her father looked up from his newspaper and breakfast and smiled. "Well, come on. Close your eyes." He commanded, getting up.

"Dad." She whined, closing your eyes was so elementary.

"Christine." He came back in the same tone. "Come on, your practically an adult. Let me have my baby for a few minutes."

Christine laughed and nodded. "Ok dad." She closed her eyes and held out her hands for her father to lead her. Her father took her hand and led her to the back door. He stopped and walked in front of her. "Ok you can open them." She did, but she didn't see anything only her father, she made a confused face. "You're 18 now, and I know how much you hate taking the bus every morning so I bought you your very own..." he moved aside and Christine squealed finishing his sentence. "CAR!" she ran over to the vehicle on the cement outside, she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the car. "Oh daddy it's beautiful! (Hey don't look at me, im a girl and have no experience with cars. Let's just leave it at it's a convertible, that's white.)" She ran over to her father and hugged him. "Oh daddy I love it and I love you!" she started to run back to the car when she heard her father call out, "Hey!" she turned back and saw him holding up something, "forgetting something?" IT was the keys. They keys to HER car. She grabbed them out of his hand and hugged him again. "Thank you so much again dad, I can't wait to show Meg." She jumped in the car and put the key in the ignition and started the engine. She waved good bye and pulled out of the drive way onto the street. She smiled as she was driving down the street, the wind blowing her hair. She saw Meg at her bus stop waiting, with her younger sister Nicole; she was a freshman this year. She honked the horn catching the attention of everybody at the bus stop. "Hey Meg! Come on!" Meg ran over to the car, her eyes wide. "Christine is this yours!" she exclaimed. Christine nodded happily, "My father got it for me, isn't it great." Meg nodded and ran over to the other side of the car and got in, "let's get a move on!"

Christine saw Nicole, Nikki for short, staring at the car with a look in her eyes. "Hey Nikki come on get in." She smiled and ran over to the car and jumped in. "thank you so much Christine!"

Meg looked over to Christine. "You had to take my sister."

Christine gave her a look and started again to drive off. They got to the school and parked in the senior parking lot. "This is so awesome to finally park here." She said. Meg and Nikki both agreed.

Christine met up with Meg in the hallway to go to music class; they smiled at each other and walked into the class. Mr. Barone and Mr. Destler were talking by the piano.

The student that sat next to Christine was not in yet so Meg sat there. They were both gossiping about things, and talking about the car.

"So" It was Luke he came over to them sitting behind Meg, "I heard you got a car." He said to Christine.

Christine nodded smiling, "that I did. It is so awesome." Luke was about to say something but got interrupted by the bell.

"Well then talk to you later." He said, walking back to his seat.

Meg went back to her seat.

"Alright class today is going to be a fun day, do you know why?" the class shook their heads. "Because I said so." Barone said smiling, "ok so now who is in this years drama production?" Christine raised her hand along with some of the freshman, some of the sophomores, and Luke. "Great, a lot of you, we'll start singing from that." The class cheered. Barone sat at the piano and started to play, the people that were in the play started singing and dancing to the music. The others watched in amusement and some of them tried to sing along. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time and the bell rang. The whole class groaned and grabbed their bags and walked out, and again Christine and Meg were the last to leave. Christine felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Mr. Destler there. "I need to speak to you." He whispered to her. Christine turned to Meg and told her to go, Meg shrugged and left. Mr. Destler led her to a room, filled with music stands and seats. She recognized this as the extra chorus room. Mr. Destler closed the door and walked into a small little room. Christine watched him nervously. "Mr. Destler? What is wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing's wrong Christine." He said from inside the room. "I understand that it is your birthday today."

"Why yes it is." Christine said, getting more confused by the moment.

"18 correct?"

"Yes…"

He came out and smiled at her, it was the first time she saw him smile. He has a nice smile. "Well you know, I decided to be nice and get you something."

"OH. Mr. Destler pleases. You didn't have too, I got a lovely gift from my father this morning I really don't…" but he stopped her as he walked closer. He was making her uncomfortable.

"Nonsense. You are one of the most talented, out going people I have ever seen. Especially in music class. You always are singing and dancing when Mr. Barone decides to have a fun day, and then you're always answering questions when we have a lesson."

"Yes well, I love music and i…" He brought out a little box from behind his back. She looked at it curiously "What…is that?" she asked looking at the box.

He handed it to her, "open it." He told her.

She gave him a curious look but he just motioned her to open it again. She opened the box and her mouth dropped open as she saw a silver necklace with a little charm hanging from it saying "angel of music." She looked up at Erik then down to it, then back up at him, then down again. "Mr. Destler, you really didn't have too." She said shaking her head.

"Ah but I did. Like I said before, you love music and you certainly are an Angel." He admitted the continued, "and I'll be leaving a few days. After all I am just a student teacher, you can think of that as a remembrance of me."

"Oh." Christine started, starting to get it now. "You're going to give everybody a gift?"

He looked into her eyes and just said, "No."

She looked back down at the piece of Jewelry that lay in the box.

"Well you better get going. You'll be late for your next class." He said.

Christine shook her head and closed the box and placed it in her pocket. "I think I already am Mr. Destler." She said smiling.

He looked back at her, and smiled again. "Mr. Destler sounds to formal for me, call me erik. But only outside of class, because you know that is disrespect."

Christine nodded, still confused by the whole deal. "Alright then. Im going to English."

Erik got out a pass and filled out the info,

Name: Christine Daae Date: April 25th,

Time: 9:45 To: English From: Music.

Then he signed it Mr. Destler.

He handed it to her. "Will they accept it from a student teacher?"

He nodded, "they must. After all I'm the one who you were with and if they don't come back down and I'll handle it."

Christine nodded and left the room, heading up to her next class.

_**Ok so wow. The fluffiness begins, and yea I know that kinda sounds wrong, that he's a teacher flirting with a student but he's a STUDENT teacher only a few years older than Christine and all the other seniors. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: I am getting reviews like there is no tomorrow! Thank you guys! I love you all! And im glad you love my story too! _**

_**For Always and Forever **_

_**Chap.3. **_

It was now Friday, and it was Mr. Destler's last day there. Christine wore the necklace every day, trying to hide it from every body. But she couldn't hide it from Meg,

"_Alright! So what did Mr. Destler want?" Meg said as soon as they met in the cafeteria. _

"_Nothing. He just wanted to talk about music and stuff, wanted to say that I had a rare talent that he never saw before and he didn't want to hurt any body's feelings." Christine lied, she was a horrible liar but lucky for her Meg was very gullible. _

"_Music? That's boring." Meg said disappointed. _

_Christine smiled and shrugged; they walked to the table and met with their friends. Only a few minutes later Meg saw something glimmer on Christine's neck. "What is that?" she asked. _

"_What is what?"_

"_that." She pointed to Christine's neck. _

_Christine looked down and saw Mr. Destler's necklace showing a little bit. "Oh nothing." _

_Meg walked over to her and fought with Christine until she got the necklace free off her neck. "Angel of music?" she asked curiously. _

"_Uh…yea. That's just from…" she didn't get to finish because Meg gasped. _

"_Oh! There is an inscription!" she exclaimed. _

'_An inscription?' she thought. 'What inscription…' _

_Meg read aloud what it said, "to my angel –Erik." Meg looked at Christine and smirked. "Who is erik, Christine?" then her voice grew agitated. "Do you have a boy-friend and you didn't tell me!" _

_This got the attention of all the girls at the table. "You have a boy-friend Christine?" "Who is he?" "What's he like?" she got all these questions. She didn't even know Erik got an inscription in it. She sunk down into her seat and moaned. _

"_Hold up girls! I don't think Christine wants to talk about it!" _

Christine did tell Meg later that day that Erik was not her boy-friend and of course Meg asked who he was, and Christine told her that she could not say. Meg accepted the fact that Christine did not want to talk about it although still very curious.

Meg met Christine in the class room. "Christine. You don't look too well are you alright?" Meg asked seeing Christine just staring at the desk a blank look in her eyes.

"Christine?"

Christine looked up at her friend, sighed and said in a low whisper, "Meg you were right, about Raoul. When he came up to me to give me back the dollar we talked and he asked me to be his girl-friend."

Meg squealed and Christine jumped up covering her mouth, "shhh!" she shushed her harshly. Meg tore away and sat down moving in closer to Christine, "I'm sorry but that is so exciting! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Christine shrugged, "because I didn't think it was important."

"Not important! Christine the hottest boy in school just asked you to be his girl-friend! How is that not important!" Meg asked.

"So…you want me to accept?" Christine asked.

Meg grew less wild, "listen Christine, if it was me I would of told Raoul yes the minute he asked me but if you don't want to then say no, but im telling you it will be a great opportunity."

Christine nodded, "alright I'll think about it some more."

Meg smiled and the bell rang, and she went back to her seat as Mr. Barone and Mr. Destler entered the room. "Alright class this is Mr. Destler's last day here." He explained. The class was quiet and looking all sad. "So we're going to have a party!" the class then cheered and stood up. Barone got on the piano and started to play something, the class settled down and everybody who was in the play started to sing,

"Five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes, five hundred, twenty five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year."

"In day light, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter in strife, in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life?" the class started to clap including the singers,

"How about love, How about love, How about love, measure in love, seasons of love, seasons of love."

Then Christine started to sing a solo,

"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure the life of a woman or a man."

Then Luke took over,

"In truths that she learned

Or times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died"

They started to clap again as all of them started again,

"It's time now to sing out,

Though the story never ends,

Let's celebrate,

Remember a year in the life of friends."

Remember the love,

Remember the love,

Remember the love,

Measure in love. "

At this point Christine was singing another solo while the others sing the chorus, "measure, measure your life in love." She raised her voice as she hit a high note on love, making the class cheer and Erik just stare at her from the back of the class room.

"Seasons of love,

Seasons of love."

The piano stopped and they all stood panting there as the class cheered and stood up.

Christine walked back to her seat and Meg hugged her, "that was great Christine! Splendid! I loved it! You were so great I wish I could sing like that!" Christine smiled greatly and sat down in her seat. When she looked on her desk she saw a folded up piece of paper, she looked around and opened it slowly, reading it to herself,

'Your singing is phenomenal, like an angel. I enjoyed hearing it.

Erik'

She turned her head to see Erik smiling slightly while looking down at some papers. "Mr. Destler!" Erik picked up his head to see Baron smiled at his head, "it's your last day here! Treat the class with your voice."

"Oh no, I couldn't really." He said stammering.

"Oh come on, Mr. Destler. We want to hear your voice right class!" the class cheered saying "yeah" and "come on Mr. Destler."

Erik sighed and stood up walking to the front of the class room, "what should I sing?" he asked Barone. "Anything you want my friend." Erik thought for a moment and told Barone to wait for a second as he went out to get something. The class sat watching the door in confusion; soon he came back in with sheet music and handed it to Barone. Barone looked at it strangely, and tried playing a few time before getting then he nodded at Erik for him to go.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination, silently the senses abandon their defenses." The jaws of most of the girls dropped, but all Erik had his eye on was the girl in the last seat staring at him, watching him intently. "Softly deftly, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night." He started to walk around the class room, starting in the other direction from Christine. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, close your eyes let your spirit start to soar." He winced as he hit that high note, but looked around and saw no signs of uncomfortableness on the students faces, so he continued. "Slowly gently music shall cores you; hear it feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you can not fight. The darkness of the music of the night." He was now near Christine; he paused, making his eyes look both at the class and Christine. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, purge all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me." He quickly glanced at Christine and made sure she saw it, the continued to walk. "Floating, falling sweet intoxication touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin let your darker side give in." he then heard some girls sigh dreamily which made him very confused and have a very awkward feeling. "To the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night." He stopped for a brief solo on the piano; he thought all the girls were too bust swooning over him that they wouldn't notice him looking at Christine and only Christine, "You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night." He held the note out for as long as he could just staring at Christine. When he cut off the whole class burst into cheers and stood up applauding up a storm. He smiled and bowed that looked back at Christine who was smiling at him, and lipped, "good job." He smiled and went back to his seat at the back.

"Well thank you for that lovely performance Mr. Destler! It was wonderful right class!" the class once again burst into cheers.

And just like he left a note on Christine's desk, he found a note on his. He looked at Christine but her head was facing front looking at Mr. Barone who was now talking.

'Erik, or Mr. Destler,

Thank you for the compliment, now I know why you want to become a music teacher, you have a beautiful voice and should sing more often. You are always so quiet; too bad you will be leaving. Thanks again for the necklace,

Christine'

He smiled even more. He was falling more and more for this girl that he barely knew. Soon Barone brought in some chips and soda and the real party began. Everyone was chatting, some were singing and some were dancing. Such as Meg, she was in the corner of the class room listening to her CD player and dancing. Christine shook her head at the craziness of her friends dancing, although Meg loved to dance, her mother never allowed her to go to dance lessons so quite frankly she sucked. Christine turned her head and expected to find Mr. Destler there but he wasn't. She looked around and saw him talking to Mr. Barone; suddenly Barone stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright, alright! Im sure you guys all know this song especially if you have a little brother or sister, and I mean little-little." He clapped his hands and started singing a Capella. "Hey this was really fun…" he started and waited for someone to finish, Christine smiled and finished for him. "We hoped you liked it too." Barone smiled and laughed, "Seems like we've just begun." Then they both sang, "When suddenly were through."

"good bye, good bye good friend good bye, cuz now it's time to go, but hey I say cuz that's ok, cuz we'll see you very soon I know."

"Very soon I know."

"Good bye, good bye good friend good bye,"

"Good bye."

"And tomorrows a brand new day."

"The teacher."

"The students."

"And the whole school will be waiting for you to come back, to come back, to come back."

Erik looked at Barone and then at Christine, "you guy's are weird."

They replied at the same time, "thank you!"

He shook his head and smiled, and laughed. Then the class laughed and Barone laughed and Christine laughed. "Well thank you for that…lovely…song…thing…"

They all laughed again, and the bell rang. They all said good-bye to Erik as they left. AS Christine passed him, he looked at her neck and there was the necklace. He smiled, and she smiled back at him. "Good-Bye Mr. Destler." Christine walked out of the class room. As Erik watched her go he whispered, "Good bye my angel." Christine paused in her tracks hearing something, she turned around but Mr. Destler was no longer in the door way. She shrugged and continued to walk. She bumped into something, actually some one. Raoul.

"So Christine…what do you say?" Raoul asked hesitantly.

"Oh about the whole girl-friend thing…"

Raoul nodded.

Christine looked over his shoulder to Meg who smiled and then continued to walk.

"Yes, Raoul I'll be your girl- friend." Raoul smiled broadly and turned slightly and whispered, 'yes' to himself, he came back and cleared his throat. "Well then, you want to go out Friday? My treat?"

"Sure." Christine shrugged. Raoul smiled again and kissed her quickly on the lips before running off.

Erik, who was now in the doorway again, saw the whole thing. 'She has a boy-friend.' He thought as he backed up against the door, he suddenly felt dizzy and thoughts raced in his head. His breathing became labored and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Erik are you alright?" Everything seemed to stop as heard Barone's voice. He turned his head and saw Barone peeking out of the office giving him a concerned look. "Im fine." He punched the door and left the music room, going into the chorus room. He slammed the door shut and started knocking over music stands and chairs, scattering papers on the floor. "Well of course she had a boy-friend stupid. Couldn't you tell that! A beautiful girl not have a boy-friend what were you thinking erik!" he yelled at himself. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, and he grew angrier at the thought, he growled and slammed his fist down onto the piano. "That's why she didn't want the necklace! Because she had a boy-friend and didn't want to take anything from another man! Afraid it might hurt his feelings." He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open, "Erik what in the world is going on in here?" Barone asked walking into the room. "Nothing! I am perfectly fine!" Erik said.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't want me to call the guidance counselor anything do you?" Erik whipped his head and glared at him. "OH hey, it was a joke settle down."

"Well im not laughing am i?" Erik sneered.

Barone shook his head, "no your not, but Erik, if you don't want to leave im sure you can talk to your teachers and the principal im sure they'll let you stay…"

"No! I don't want to be in this place any longer!" Erik pushed passed Barone grabbed all his things and walked out of the school, never to return again.

Barone peered out of the room and watched the door slam shut, he furrowed his brow. "I wonder what's gotten into him."

_**So Erik is all phantomish now, even in the modern day he has a temper. Jealous little Erik…**_

_**And I know you probably are all looking at me strangely for the "Bear in the big blue house" song, and I can assure you that will not happen again, I was super hyper tonight and let my fingers do the typing, my brain was not in use. I hope you will still read although I freaked you out, but again it will not happen again, from now on it will be mature stuff not toddler. I only hope that you will still read and review, if not I will cry…or just re-write it! Cuz I really don't want you guys to hate it, if its too corny please tell me in a review and I'll delete it and re-write it cuz it's my first modern day and it started out great! **_

_**Thank you and Goodnight, or good morning, or good afternoon, whenever you peeps are reading this! **_

_**Erik's Secret Admirer**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Omg Thank you guys sooooo much! I got 10 reviews! Ilove you guys! _**

_**Here are your personalized reviews: **_

_**Fu-fu: You'll eat my socks? Umm…I don't think they'll taste too good but you can have them but you have to buy me new ones! Haha…Thanks for the review, and don't worry, you won't have to eat my socks. ;-) **_

**_Angel of Music's lost soul: Thank you very muchly, well fear not you do not have to wait any longer for here is the update! Enjoy! Nice pen name by the way…_**

**_Someone: Someone…who is this someone….o0o0o0…well anyway. Yea totally know what you mean! Ick is right…but you know, it's essential for my plot…I can only hope you will keep reading, but fear not! (I love to say that) Raoul will be out of there soon enough…-covers mouth- I didn't say that…_**

_**Erik'sTrueAngel: Yes erik don't think that, but unfortunately this erik is based off the Real erik…so he has a temper and thinks bad thoughts about himself and thinks that no one could love him…**_

**_Aisuru-chan: I Did! Ha! I am the ruler of my story and I said I can stop there! Well no actually, writers block told me to stop there, and my talking squirrel bob. He doesn't like it when I write. –Whispers-I think he's jealous._**

_**Bob: I am not! You're just always writing about the stupid masked freak! **_

**_Yes and he also hates Erik…_**

_**Bob: yes I do…**_

**_Bergerac: Well Erik's mind is filled with crazy things. Yes his temper. If someone, preferibably (shut up I can't spell) Erik, has a temper it makes them soo hot. Hehehe. _**

**_Yes but Raoul, foppy man Raoul, well Raoul like all the other stories makes it complicated which makes it a good story, no? yes but he is not one of those popular brats who think they're all that, he's just a hot guy who hangs out with a lot of other hot guys. But believe you me if people think Raoul is hot…I don't want to see what they think is ugly right? Yes the song, I had no idea what he was going to sing in the first place, so I asked my friend and she helped me to decide…in a way. But she did…thanks! Yea, well that was a weekend and I wasn't feeling well so my mom didn't make me do stuff so I had time to write. And plus you and all my other reviews review which make me really happy! Continue to review please!_**

**_The Mouse in the Opera House: two? What about the first... hmm…oh well. Yes it would have ended way to quickly I like to write long stories…which never get finished…and I am bad girl for that. Shame-a, shame-a, shame-a on me-a. Lol. Continue to Review!_**

_**Twinkle22: fantastic! Thanks that's a powerful word and I feel rather special now. I thank you kindly…review more please!**_

**_Phantom-Eriklover666: Rent rocks! And duh he sounded hot; I can just so picture him doing that, knocking over all the music stands and such. _**

_**Catnipp: yea, sorry really sugar high…I promise no more baby songs! **_

_**Now on with the story! **_

Life continued on without Erik, the music class remained the same, sometimes active and joyous and sometimes working and calm. The class acted the same, not sad that Mr. Destler was no longer there, it seemed as though he no longer existed to them. No one has heard from him, where he went or what he's doing, not even Mr. Barone. No one was affected by his leaving, not even Christine.

After that first night out, Christine and Raoul became inseparable (I don't know how to spell that…) they went everywhere together, and it wasn't Christine who sat at his table, Raoul even became an outsider for her. Everyday he sat at her table and acted as if he was always a part of them. He acted like them, talking and laughing about nothing. Things that he never thought he would ever do.

Now the matter of the parents, well both of them were thrilled. Her father was always fond of Raoul, and always hoped that this day would come, and actually, unlike other parents he wished it happened sooner. The same with Raoul's mother, she always thought of Christine as a daughter and treated her like one. But Christine on the other hand, although she and Mrs. Chagney were very close, the person that she thought was most like a mother to her was Mrs. Giry, Meg's mother. Mrs. Giry took care of her when she was little, and comforted her when she found out about her real mother. And actually she preferred to talk about it with Mrs. Giry instead of her father.

Now two weeks after Erik left, Christine was getting ready for another date with Raoul. She was in her room, playing with her hair. She was humming to herself and her eyes were closed. She made a face of discomfort as something caught her hair. She looked down and pulled her hair lose from a silver chain around her neck. She took it off and looked down at it. 'The necklace.' She ran her fingers over the silver lettering and sighed. She flipped it over and looked at the inscription, 'to my angel-erik' she curled the necklace up in her hand and opened her jewelry box and dropped it in a drawer and closed the drawer, "I'm sorry erik."

"Christine! Raoul is here!" Christine heard her father call up the stairs.

Christine took out some earrings and put them on quickly, "Coming!" Christine shut the lights and closed the door to her room. She ran down the stairs and saw Raoul and her father talking in the living room. She cleared her throat and both men looked up, her father smiled at her and so did Raoul. Raoul stood up and walked over to her, putting arm around her waste. "Let's go." Christine waved good-bye to her father and left with Raoul. Her father got up and walked over to the window and watched his daughter all grown up and dating. He smiled to him self then shut the blinds and sat back in his chair, grabbing the remote, turning on the TV.

Christine walked up the steps to her old High School, now 24 and a college graduate she planned to be a drama teacher at her old school teaching her young actors and actresses just like she was taught her days in High school. She had called the principal, who was still the same. (And loved her by the way for an interview and here she was. IT was after school hours, because that was the only time Mrs. Macintosh. (My friend gave me that Idea! Thanks tHe oNe aNd OnLy MeLiSsA!) was available was after school hours. So here she was, walking through the halls once again, that were now so deserted instead of full of students. She entered the Main Office and met up with one of the attendance ladies. "Mrs. Sherman. How are you?" she asked leaning on the counter. Mrs. Sherman looked up, lowering her glasses. "Christine? Why I haven't seen you in a long time? How have you been?"

"Wonderful, thanks. Do you know where Mrs. Macintosh is? I have an interview for a position as a drama teacher."

Mrs. Sherman smiled, "she's in her office dear, did you forget where that was?" she asked.

"No." Christine laughed. "Good day Mrs. Sherman!" Christine said as she left the main office and walked down the hall to Mrs. Macintosh's office. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and there stood Mrs. Macintosh, she looked exactly the same. Black hair tied up in a bun and a smile on her face. "Christine! Hello, Hello. Please come in." Christine smiled and walked in, and so the interview began.

About an hour later Christine emerged from the room along with Mrs. Macintosh,

""Congratulations Christine, you've got the job." Mrs. Macintosh said shaking her hand. Christine smiled, and shook back.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Macintosh, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, well you certainly deserve it, after all you were the most active drama member, of I forgot to mention, some one came in and is already working in the drama department, you will be his partner."

Christine nodded; she really didn't care if she had to work with someone as long as she was working in the drama department.

"There are also other people that sometimes help with the drama department." Mrs. Macintosh lifted her head as she saw someone walking down the hall, "oh well here is one of them now." Christine turned around and saw an average sized man, about average height, with light brown hair and highlights, streaked through out, he had brown eyes that had a certain sparkle to it. He stopped when he reached them, "Well hello Mrs. Macintosh." He greeted.

"Hello, Christine. This is Theodore he is a volunteer for the Drama Department."

He held out his hand, "Call me Ted." He said, (Ha that totally rhymed!)

Christine shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Ted."

"Oh the Pleasure is all mine." He said smiling.

Christine smiled back and then looked back at Mrs. Macintosh, who was looking at Ted. "Well Ted, Christine is going to work with Erik."

_Erik _Why did that name sound so familiar to her?

"Erik? So he's finally getting a partner eh? Good thing too, after last years incident im surprised he even came back." Christine noticed that he had a bit of an Australian accent.

He turned to Mrs. Macintosh, "im surprised you let him."

"Why what happened?" Christine asked.

Ted laughed. "Well long story actually, I'll make it short. Basically one of the girls in the show was having a hard time learning lines, and always messing up. Erik, well he let his temper get the best of him and stormed out of the room knocking everything over and pushing the door open so hard that he made a dent in the wall."

Christine's eyes widened. "Wow. You think that will happen again?"

Ted shrugged. "Well you never know with Erik." Then he smirked seeing the worried look on Christine's face. "Hey, don't worry about it. Come on I'll introduce you."

Ted led Christine down the hall, "I know where the drama room is." Christine explained.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I used to go here I was in drama all four years of High School."

"Oh was Erik your teacher?"

"No not that I know of, I think my teachers name was Sean."

"Sean…Sean Capone?"

"Yes. That's sounds familiar."

"Yes, that's him. He retired about 2 years ago. This is Erik's third year teaching drama."

"How long have you been here?" Christine asked.

"Four years." He said. "I am an English teacher also; helping with Drama is just what I do for fun."

Christine smiled, "that's good."

"Yes. OH look we're here already." Ted pointed out.

"Why that we are, Christine looked through the glass of her old auditorium. And saw the first couple of rows in every section filled up with kids and someone standing up in the front. It was too far to see but she assumed (yes I know assuming is bad its makes an Ass out of u an me.) that it was erik.

"Well it looks like they're having a meeting now. It should be over in about…"

Just then Mrs. Macintosh's voice came over the PA system.

"_**Attention all teaches and students! The late buses are here and teacher may dismiss their students. Thank you." **_

"Now."

The students all got up in the auditorium and walked out of the door in a big crowd, talking and chatting and laughing. After all the students were out of the main lobby, Ted and Christine looked into the auditorium. The man was still down there and he was now facing the stage.

"Erik!" Ted called out; his voice rang out through the auditorium. Erik turned around and Christine caught glimpse of something white on his face.

"Teddy!" Erik called back.

Ted sighed and started to walk down the aisle, Christine following behind him.

"For Pete sakes Erik, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

As Christine got closer her eyes widened, as she recognized this as the Erik she met 6 years ago. Mr. Destler.

Erik smirked, "too many times my friend. But hey! Look at your name!" (Which is Theodore E.Bear. or Ted.E Bear.)

"Touché." Ted saw Christine behind his back and remembered, "Oh that's right Erik. You've got a partner."

"A partner?"

"Indeed." Ted moved aside to reveal Christine.

The smirk that he was still holding disappeared suddenly as he saw her. His jaw dropped slightly,

"Christine?"

_**Ha! Im evil cuz that's where im leaving you. I hoped you liked this chapter, REVIEW POR FLAVOR! I needed them to reunite! I really did. Sorry for not updating soon, my mom is in the hospital and people there are treating her like she's not important enough to waist there time. So im pissed at that and plus I had writers block! Hehehe!**_

_**Erik's Secret Admirer**_

_**Have a nice day! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's the next chapter for you people! I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review! _**

_**For Always and Forever**_

_**Chap.5**_

"Christine?"

"Hello Erik."

Ted had a confused look on his face. "You…two know each other?"

Christine nodded, smiling. "Erik was a student teacher in my music class."

All Erik could do was stare at her, not even remembering the reason why he was mad at her in the first place. She looked the same except for her attire. Instead of teenage clothes, that are tight and make your belly show, she was wearing business clothes.

"Well then, I feel stupid. Introducing two people that already met." Ted said.

Erik snapped out of his trance and smiled at Ted. "Well that's typical of you teddy."

Ted made a face. "Well thank you Erik."

"You're welcome Teddy!" Erik said smirking.

Ted rolled his eyes, "Well then I'll leave you two to get re acquainted." And then he started up the aisle. (Ha its sounds like he's getting married!)

"Bye Teddy!"

Ted groaned which made Erik laugh. Ted waved good bye over his shoulder then walked out the door, leaving Christine and Erik alone….in a big auditorium…(he he just kidding)

Erik looked back at Christine and they just stared at each other for an insanely long period of time.

"So…" Erik started.

Christine didn't want to talk about their past so she brought up Ted, "Teddy? You know he hates it when you call him that."

Erik smirked and nodded, "Yes I know. But I've been calling him teddy since I first learned his name. And he accepted it and now we're really good friends."

"I can tell. So he seems like a nice guy."

"Teddy, yeah well his name suits him because he really is a big teddy bear. His girl-friend absolutely adores him. And a lot of my students even like him too, he's nice, he's funny. Teddy is just Teddy."

"Well, he is kind of cute ya know?"

Erik felt that jealous feeling again, but he fought it down and shrugged. "Well, not really I am a guy ya know."

Christine laughed, "Right. Sorry, stupid moment there. So do you know what play we're doing this year?"

Erik shrugged, "well I haven't really thought about it. I asked a few of the students to put down what they want. I haven't read them yet, but I'll look at them later."

Christine nodded and looked around, not knowing what else to say.

Erik broke the silence, with the one thing she hoped he wouldn't, "so, when I left did the music class miss me?"

Christine looked up at Erik and saw hopefulness in his eyes, she didn't want to lie to him but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Not really. You were only there for a couple of days and you were always quiet, although no one forgot that performance you did. Did you write that song? I've never heard it before."

Erik nodded. "That I did. I was working on that for mostly my whole life, well ever since I was able to read music that is."

"Which was when?" she asked.

"Well, my parents if you could really call them that never brought me to a music teacher so I had to teach my self. They finally bought me a piano, and everyday locked me in the attic to keep out the noise. The attic was basically like my room..." what was he doing? He was telling her about his past, after not seeing her for over six years.

"You didn't have a room?"

"No. the attic was the closest thing I ever had. My parents hated me; it's a wonder why I wasn't given up for adoption."

"Erik, that's horrible! They didn't have a right to treat you like that!" Christine said, now very angry at his so called parents.

"Yes. I know. But that's all in the past, I moved out when I was exactly eighteen and again they didn't really care. I think they were even glad, well I found an apartment, got a job, earned enough money to find a small house eventually and that's where im living now."

"But still, that memory will always been in your head! They're your parents for goodness sake Erik, they're supposed to care!"

"But they don't!" he exclaimed, now raising his voice. "They never did and they never will!

Christine looked down, closing her eyes tight. She let out a breath.

Erik calmed down then said quietly, "No one does."

Christine picked her head up, "Erik what are you talking about? Ted does, Mr. Barone does," She hesitated a little before continuing, "I do."

"Three people, that's a whole lot!" he said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing Erik! People care about you, maybe if you didn't have such a haughty (YaY big words) attitude people would care more!"

He glared at her but remained silent. His eyes traveled down to her neck and saw it was bare. His mouth twitched and he turned away, "I will see you tomorrow." He said.

Christine huphed and put her chin up, turned on her heel and left the auditorium.

Erik slammed his fist down on the stage, _why are you losing so much control over a girl? What is wrong with you, Erik? _

He sat down in chair and placed his head in his hands.

Ted came back in through the stage whistling, hands in his pockets. When he was near the middle of the stage he noticed Erik. His steady whistling turned into a long one and died down as he walked to the edge of the stage. He raised his eye brows,

"Hey? You alright?"

Erik picked up his head and looked at his friend looking down at him, "Does it look like im alright Ted?"

_Wow, this must be serious _Ted thought _he didn't call me teddy. _

"Ok Erik, what is wrong?" Ted asked, after hopping off the stage and sitting next to Erik.

"Do you care Ted?"

"Do I care…about what?"

"Me."

Ted gently tapped the back of his head, "Hey man what kind of a question is that? You know I do."

Erik smiled and let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." Then his smile disappeared and he looked back down at the floor.

"Why did you ask that anyway? Listen, if this is about your past I don't know much, but whatever it was it must have been rough for you. And I guess that not many people cared about you back then, but people do now."

"Who?" Erik asked looking up, "Who cares about me?"

"Well me for one, Joe Barone, Sean, and Helen Barnia…" Erik raised his eye-brow like 'who?' "She's one of the teachers here; I think you've met her once or twice. Yes you definatly have, remember that woman you opted to sub for."

Erik thought for a moment that nodded, "You mean that nice elderly lady?"

That made Ted smile, "Yes. That's Helen; she appreciated that and cares for you. Also Mrs. Macintosh, a lot of people. And remember when you were sick last year?"

Erik nodded, how could he forget that, it was one of the worst sicknesses in his whole life, he was out of school for a week and in bed the whole time.

"Everyday you were out, your Drama students came up to me and asked how you were, every day. Your students care Erik, they really do."

Erik smiled, "I really don't know what I would do with out you Teddy."

Ted smiled, he actually smiled when he called him teddy, and Erik was back. "Heh, probably drive your self to the brink of insanity."

"Yes. You are right." Erik got up and so did Ted, and the two friends walked out of the auditorium laughing, and talking.

**_Aw Erik has a friend. A very good friend. YaY for you Erik! Im sorry people for leaving you there. But I don't know what else to write really, The Next update will come soon, and will probably be up before Monday. Thank you and have a good day. _**

_**Erik's Secret Admirer**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_See I kept my promise to you guys, its up before Monday! Now please make me happy and review! Ill update sooner! Hope you enjoy! And now I give to you, _**

_**For always and forever **_

_**Chap.6**_

The next day Christine entered the school, although Drama wasn't until the end of the day she still had things to do. She checked in at the office then went to Mrs. Macintosh's office to see where she could stay.

She knocked on the door and heard her call, "Come in!"

Christine opened the door and popped her head in. "Mrs. Macintosh?"

Mrs. Macintosh looked at her from her work on the computer and smiled, "Well hello Christine, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering, since I don't work until the end of the day, would there be any place for me to stay?"

Mrs. Macintosh opened a desk drawer and shuffled through things until she found what she was looking for, she held it up. "Here's a key to room 165. The old music office, it's yours now."

Christine's face lit up and she walked into the room taking the key from her hand. "Oh thank you so much Mrs. Macintosh. I appreciate it." Christine ran out of the room and walked down the hall, she saw a few students roaming the halls and as she passed classrooms teachers setting up. She finally reached the office and unlocked the door, and looked in, it was pitch black so she couldn't see a thing. She felt around for the light switch and found it, and the light flickered on. She looked around; there was a desk in the corner, a few file cabinets lined up on the wall. A computer on the desk, A leather maroon (that's for you missa!) couch. She smiled and ran over to the couch and plopped her self down on it. Crossing her legs and resting her arms on the back of the couch, she said, "I could get used to this." She noticed the computer was on and walked over to it and shook the mouse making the screen come back on, what came on was an email.

_Man you totally have it bad for this girl. I hate to admit to you erik but I think you're in love. Believe me the way you described to me, is the same way I feel when im around Jennifer, and you know how much I love Jenny. I mean even when she wasn't here you mentioned her, I heard you talking about it one day in your office. you just kept saying her name over and over, I even heard you crying. Please don't get mad at me, im just telling you this now because you sound desperate. And I am always happy to give you advice on love my friend. Call or write anytime,_

_Your friend,_

_Ted "Teddy" _

'Who was this girl?' thought Christine. Erik was in love? With whom though? She felt something inside of her, was it jealousy? No it couldn't have been she has a boy-friend, with whom she is very much in love with. So what was this feeling that she felt when she thought about Erik loving someone? She heard the door knob handle turning and she turned around in the chair. The door opened and in walked Erik. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her, he made a confused face. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh…well…i uh…" She couldn't talk, she knew why she was in here this was her office now. Wasn't it?

His eyes suddenly widened and he ran over to her, pushing her aside and reading the email that was sent. After he was done he turned to Christine and pointed at the screen, "Did you read that?"

Christine got up from off the floor and sat on the couch and just stared at erik,

"Christine! I repeat did you read any part of that letter!"

Christine now looked down, she knew she shouldn't have. But It was right there, she couldn't resist.

"This is my personal business you had no right to read that!" Erik exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"That is not good enough! You had no right to come in here, go into my email and read my letters!"

Christine stood up, now getting agitated. "OH and if apologizing is not good enough for you what is!"

"Nothing! Nothing is good enough! Words can't describe how angry I am right now! And you…you of all people! Going into my personal business that hurt Christine."

Christine looked away, hurt from his words. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away and then looked at erik. He was glaring at her and was breathing heavily. She walked over to him slowly, his eyes followed her every movement. After a moment of not doing anything, she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around him. She her head up against his chest and started to cry silently into it. "Im so sorry." she whispered. Erik's stern look grew soft, and he also wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, whispering softly to her. "Shhh don't cry it's alright." But she just kept on crying into his chest. He rubbed her back to soothe her, and it started to work. Christine pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Erik, I am so sorry for reading that. Mrs. Macintosh didn't tell me I was sharing this office with you."

Erik smirked, "that's because she doesn't know."

Christine looked up at him confused.

"I picked the lock and I use it for personal business. And Christine I should be the one that is sorry. You had no idea that I use this room, and I had no right to go ballistic. It's just that sometimes I can't control my temper and…" he got cut off by a brief kiss from Christine. He stared at Christine mouth open and blinking. She just simply smiled, "You were talking too much." She explained. "Ill see you later." She waved then left the room. Erik stared at the door, thinking, hoping, that maybe he did have a chance with her.

LATER THAT DAY:

Christine walked into the auditorium right when the bell rang signaling that the school day was over. She sat down in a seat and waited for the students to get in or at least erik to get here. After about 10 minutes and still no one coming, she got up and walked up the steps to the stage. She walked to the middle of the stage and faced where the audience would be. She looked over all the empty seats and remembered herself being up there, being the star of the show and singing in front of all those people in those chairs. She took a breath and started to sing something that her father taught her long ago,

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said good-bye,_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while please promise me you'll try,_

_When you find that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was ever green,_

_Or as unchanging as the see, but if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen, _

_Don't think about the way things might have been. _

_Think of me, _

_Think of me waking,_

_Silent and resigned,_

_Imagine me trying to hard _

_to put you from my mind,_

_recall those days look back on all those times think of the things we'll never do,_

_there will never be a day when I wont think of you. _

Christine saw students starting to enter the auditorium and looking up at her, she just smiled and continued,

_Seasons change, _

_The fruits of summer change_

_They have their seasons so do we,_

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think of me." _

Christine heard clapping from the back of the auditorium and she looked toward the back and there was Erik, clapping and walking forward. "Bravo Christine!" he said.

"Thank you erik." She said smiling and then hurried off the stage and down the stairs.

"Im sorry, you or the students weren't here so I didn't know what to do, so I sang."

He placed his hand on her cheek and made her look into his eyes, "and you did it beautifully." She pulled out of his hand and turned away, blushing madly.

Erik smirked and then went to his class, "Alright Drama club! How you all doing today?"

He got numerous, "goods" "fines" and other random stuff that teenagers say.

"That's good. Now I am pleased to introduce my partner and you're other teacher, Miss…" he paused for a moment and looked at Christine. "Im sorry, I never learned you last name."

this got a laugh out of the audience, and he smiled along with it.

Christine laughed too, "Daae, My name is Miss. Daae." She said to the drama club.

They all remained quiet.

Erik sighed, "Can we give her a proper welcome."

"Hello Miss. Daae." The class chanted together in unison.

Christine laughed again, "Hello, but Erik, they don't need to be so formal with me, although you do need to call me Miss. Daae. There will be no calling me Christine, only by Mr. Destler because he is a fellow teacher. I want this club to have fun, that's what drama is about, having fun. But it is also about hard work, so you can't expect fun all the time. But I can guarantee you; you will have at least a little fun on a daily basis. Soo Mr. Destler…" she turned to Erik, "what are we doing today?"

Erik walked up and took over Christine, "Well, today is just another meeting, I looked over the suggestions for plays you gave me and the selected one is…" he reached into his pocket but pulled out nothing. "oh, Heh, must be in the other pocket." He reached into his other pocket. Still nothing. He checked his back pockets and frowned, he walked over to the stage searching through his papers and finally he held up a little piece of paper. "Aha got it!" he unfolded the paper and read aloud the answer. "The play that we are doing this year is Oklahoma."

A few students in the audience said 'yes'

"Alright then, auditions will be next week. There are song sheets over here." He put his hand on a pile of papers. "You must learn these songs by next week, boys songs are over here and girls songs are over here." The students started to get up out of their seats, "at the end of the meeting you will come up and take what you are interested in." the students sat back down. "Do you have anything to say Miss Daae?" Erik asked Christine, she shook her head, and Erik continued with the meeting. During the middle of the meeting, a phone went off. Erik looked around the audience for any guilty faces, but everyone was looking around also. Erik turned to Christine, who got the message that it was her phone and started searching through her bag. She whispered "sorry" to Erik, who nodded and let her take it. She picked up the phone,

"Hello."

-A pause-

"Where do you think I am?"

-A pause-

"I'm at work"

-A pause-

"Yes I got a job."

-A pause-

"Shut up! You are so mean!"

-A pause-

"Ok, ok no need to beg."

-A pause-

"I have to go; my students are staring at me."

-A pause-

"Yes, I'm a drama teacher. You can be so slow sometimes.-

-A pause-

"Good bye."

-A pause-

"I love you too, bye."

Christine hung up her phone and apologized to the drama club, who laughed. "Sorry, that was my boy-friend. Im usually home by now, he's a little over protective sometimes." She smiled at Erik, who was smiled back at her just to be nice. But inside, he was crushed once again.

Soon enough the students were dismissed and Erik and Christine were left alone again.

"Sorry again about the phone thing, Raoul can be such a baby sometimes."

_Raoul _that name rung in his head, that boy stole her away 6 years ago and will still not return her today.

"So you have a boy-friend?" _that was a real smart question erik.._

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're not wearing the necklace?" and as soon as that came out, he regretted it.

"W…what?" Christine asked confused.

"The necklace, which I gave you?"

Realization hit her, as she remembered the necklace that he gave her six years ago. "Oh Erik I…"

"No! Just stop. I have nothing to say to you anymore."

"You have everything to say to me! One, why you even gave that to me in the first place!"

He glared at her but remained silent.

"Well?"

He was still quiet was his stare was piercing her soul.

"Fine if you won't talk to me I won't talk to you!"

"No Christine, wait." He heard him call softly,

She turned around, "what?" she snapped.

"You want to know why?"

"Yes…I do." She said crossing her arms.

"Well…"

_**Ha I am sooooo evil! But I promised you that I would update and I have to go, so im leaving you there! You guys are so going to kill me now, with Punjab's and pitch forks and torches. But I am evil like that, and evil people get run out of town and that's what you'll do to me, but don't worry I'll be totally working on the next chapter so hold your Punjab's torches and pitchforks they will not be needed. Review please! I will be waiting patiently for them! Thank you! **_

_**Erik's Secret Admirer**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here ya go! Im updating! I hope you all are going Yay! Although this chapter is a little short I hope you enjoy it! And remember don't forget to review! Ha I just wrote two words that meant the same thing next to each other…sorry im ok now. On with the show…i mean story… _**

_**For Always and Forever **_

_**Chap.7 **_

Erik looked at Christine who was staring at him, arms crossed, brow wrinkled. He closed his eyes, was he ready to tell her? No he was not. Most definatly not.

"Christine, it's like I told you. Because you have a wonderful voice, like an angel. It was just a secret way of telling you that, if I told you in class students would be all…"

"And the inscription?" Christine interrupted him, wanting him to get to the point already. She wanted the real reason.

"The…the Inscription?" Erik asked, completely forgetting that he even made engraved something on the back.

"Yes. –To my Angel- What was that?"

"You are my angel. You brought light to my world of darkness, Teddy is a little light, But the brightest light is yours. In all my years of music I have not heard anyone with a voice like yours. And…" He hesitated a moment before continuing. "And I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Christine looked down feeling guilty for accusing him of something that was so simple to understand. But then she remember the email, She picked up her bag threw it over her shoulder and looked back up at Erik. "I don't think your girl-friend would like you flirting with me Erik." She said, then turned around and left.

'my girl-frie…The email! She did read it. I knew it!' He growled and grew angry with himself. He slammed his fist down on the stage, rested his arms on the stage and buried his head in his arms.

"Mr. Destler?" Erik picked his head up and turned around and saw a girl around the age of 15 or 16 standing there. He ran his hand through his hair,

"yes what is it?"

"I just remembered. I have a conflict, I am doing a show outside of school and tomorrow is the first meeting of many, and I cant miss any of the rehearsals or else im out of the show, So I may not be here some of the rehearsals and meetings."

Erik wasn't in the mood right now to solve this problem so he nodded, and whispered. "It's alright Victoria. i won't cut you from the show if you make it."

Victoria smiled and hugged Erik, "OH thank you Mr. Destler."

He waved her off and she ran out of the auditorium. He went back into the position he was before. 'Why can't you just tell her your real feelings? Is it really that hard?' His conscious fought back, 'yes, she has a boy-friend. That she loves very much' 'right, why would she ever love me?' 'She won't. She can't. You're just a love sick puppy, falling for a girl that could never be yours.' 'Your right. It's hopeless to even try.' 'That's right. Give up go back in your dark corner.'

Then he felt something hit his back, He spun around looking for what hit him, and He looked down and saw a little ball. He picked it up and heard laughing; He looked to where the noise was coming from. He saw Teddy coming down the row. "Nice catch Erik." Teddy said. Erik threw the ball back to him, with such force that it caused Teddy to bend over to catch the ball, holding to his stomach. "Even nicer throw."

"I'm not in the mood Ted." Erik said turning back to the stage.

"Oh not again. You were in a bad mood yesterday, what is it now?" Ted said coming up to him and throwing an arm around his friends shoulder.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Erik said shrugging him off.

"Oh come on, is it about the Drama Club meeting?"

Erik shook his head.

"That nonsense about no one caring about you again?"

Erik shook his head again.

"It's Christine isn't it?" Ted asked finally. When Erik didn't move he knew he was right.

"What happened now? Are you having trouble with the fact you are in love with her?"

"I am not in love with her." Erik mumbled into the stage.

"Sorry Erik, the stage is an inanimate object and there fore cannot hear you and there for can not tell me what's going on with you later."

Erik groaned and picked up his head, "I am not in love with her." He said again, then put down his head.

"aha. So it is what its about. Erik I know it's hard for a man to tell someone they love them. It took me a long time to tell Jennifer that I loved her."

"Did Jennifer have a boy-friend while you were in love with her?" Erik asked, turning away from the stage and facing Ted.

"umm…no."

"Well then you have no idea what im feeling right now." Erik explained.

"So you are in love with her?" Ted asked.

"Yes! Are you happy now? I love Christine! I am in love with Christine! I hope you are satisfied!"

Erik groaned and started up the row.

"Hey I was only trying to help!" Ted called to him.

Erik spun around and pointed a finger at him, "I didn't ask for your help!" he snapped. "And I don't need it either." Then Erik stomped out of the room like a little child having a temper tantrum and slammed the door, making Ted cringe.

"Well I certainly know one thing. He is one to get Jealous very easily."

The next day Erik was in his "office" sitting at the computer desk deleting all his emails so Christine would not read them again. As he was in the process of deleting and Instant Message popped up.

_Tedylovesyou: You in a better mood today Erik? _

_Opera Ghost666: Why?_

_Tedylovesyou: cuz you were in a bad mood yesterday, I just want to know if I can talk to you in person without getting yelled at. _

_Opera Ghost666: You're funny_

_Tedylovesyou: I know so are you? _

_Opera Ghost666: Better than yesterday_

_Tedylovesyou: that's good. _

_Opera Ghost666: I guess_

_Tedylovesyou:-) _

_Opera Ghost666: you know you're screen name really bugs me. _

_Tedylovesyou: would you rather have it be 'tedyhatesyou.'_

Erik stared at the screen smirking. It was better then 'Tedylovesyou'

_Tedylovesyou: OH erik you can't be serious. _

_Tedylovesyou: ok look I did it because YOU said a lot of people loved me _

_Opera Ghost666: and they do _

_Tedylovesyou: You're confusing me Erik _

_Opera Ghost666: isn't that what I do? _

_Tedylovesyou: indeed it is. Well I have to go now, School will be starting in a few minutes. I will talk to you later my friend, _

_Tedyloves you signed off at 7:15:07 AM_

Erik existed out of the conversation and continued to delete his emails. He was searching through all of them, looking at the subjects trying to remember all the ones he sent and received then something caught his eye, something he didn't see before. The subject was 'RE: How are you?' sent by Dramagirl555666. He clicked it open and began to read it,

_I am fine Mr. Destler or Erik as you would prefer. Although I have no idea how on earth you got my email, although maybe I do, Barone probably gave it to you. He does things like that. Well, anyway, It is good to hear from you, even though I can't hear you personally, I would love to hear your voice again but I can't. Email is good enough I guess. So how have you been? With college and everything? Or what ever school you're at. After this year im going to a college to become a Drama teacher. I so want to teach what I love, I only hope my opinion won't change. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime, and I can once again hear you're sweet melodic voice. _

_Sincerely, _

_Christine Daae _

Christine. It was from Christine, he must have deleted it as junk mail or something because he didn't remember ever reading this. It was over six years ago, and he didn't reply. He couldn't imagine how she felt, just waiting, waiting to see that email from him. But it never came.

He hit the reply button and started typing,

_Dear Christine, _

_This is way past over due letter that I owe you, and I must apologize sincerely. I must have deleted it on accident, because believe me as soon as I got it I would have written back. So im giving you it now. Well you're questions I really can't answer any longer, I'll do my best though. College, yes, that went well although lonely. And the Drama Teacher, Yes I know you are, well obviously. I sound like a fool, rambling on about this. You've only been my partner for two days and still I know that you will succeed in this. You are doing well with the students, and they love you, more then they love me that is for sure. For one you don't have my temper, I know some of the students are afraid of me and my temper. Some even left drama because of it. I try to control it now, so don't be frightened of me._

_Christine I know you were a little confused by what went on yesterday, and I wish I could tell you, oh how I wish I could tell you. But I can't please understand this; I want us to be friends at least. Christine, I've been losing it more lately even before you got here, and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it. Im sorry and if you forgive me, please write back. _

_Sincerely,_

_Erik Destler _

He pressed "Send" and waited for a little message to pop up saying "Sorry, this address no longer exists" but it didn't. He sighed in relief and went back to deleting his mail. The door opened and he turned around, panicking. Christine walked in and stared at him from the door way.

"Stealing the office again Erik?" She snapped.

"I just don't want you reading my emails again." He replied in the same tone, returning back to computer.

She rolled her eyes and placed her bag beside the couch, and stood there staring at Erik's back.

"Are you almost done?"

"Why?" Erik asked still looking at the computer.

""Not that it's any of your business but I want to check my email."

Erik's heart raced, she was going to read his email. He clicked the delete button a few more times and then exited out, got out of the chair and let Christine sit down.

Christine sat down and logged onto her name,

"You've got 3 new mails" The computer flashed. She opened her in box and the first one was from her father, asking her how she was and to inform her that he was fine. She clicked 'keep as new' to respond to later. The next was some junk mail and the third one she didn't recognize, she made a confused face and clicked it open and began to read it. When she was done she turned back to Erik, who was looking at the floor, she returned to the computer and clicked reply,

_Erik, _

_Yes thank you for finally replying, I thought you forgot about me or something. I too, have been edgy lately, so it is not all your fault. I forgive and I still want to be your friend. Ha it sound like were in 5th grade and got into a fight. We were acting like children, you have to admit that. _

_And about this whole office deal, why don't you ask Mrs. Macintosh for one, or I can talk to her and we could share this so you don't have to keep on breaking in. I wouldn't mind. You know that's what im going to do. You might be a little nervous but don't worry I wont read any of your emails again, I just didn't know what it was and again I am sorry. I'll be looking forward too getting to the production of our play. It really is exciting, my first play, and im not going to be with it alone. I'll have you with me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Christine _

_P.S. You haven't changed a bit Erik; make sure you keep it that way. _

_**Evil and yet Sweet am I right? That was a sweet ending, and I don't have writers block much any more. So I'll update sooner I promise, im sorry this took forever but yeah I'll try to update sooner! Review for me you guys! **_

_**Oh and Thanks to PhantomPhreak91 for BOTH screenames of Erik and Teddy! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Awesome! Thank you all my reviwers. Thanks to: Phantom-Eriklover666, tHe OnE aNd OnLy MeLiSsA (why you make your name so hard to write missa?) Bergerac, tink20, vixen519, Twinkle22, Erik'sTrueAngel, catnipp, and last but defiantly not least, the mouse in the Opera House. **_

_**Now I give to you, **_

_**Chapter 8, **_

A few Months later.

The Email apologies worked. Sometimes it's easier to write down what you feel in writing, then to just say it out loud and to their face. Sometimes you can't express your feelings or it's hard to, and that's where writing comes in handy.

Well it's been a few months and rehearsals were going well, about a week after that meeting they held auditions and the next day they held call backs. Although Christine felt hurt when she had to cut some people from the play, she knew it had to be done. Although there were a lot of people in this play, there were more students that necessary. So the students that made the call backs showed up and that determined what role they were getting. They put up the cast list the next day,

Curley McLain: Robert Boneras

Laurey Williams: Victoria Marshall

Jud Fry: Michael Ortado

Will Parker: Sean Arthurs

Aunt Eller: Jessica Carnie

Ali Hakim: Oliver Mohami

Ado Annie: Melissa Slatky

That was just the main characters.

Now it was rehearsal and so far things were going pretty down hill. It was one of the scenes between Curley and Laurey and they just couldn't get it down. Erik head was rested in his hand just staring at the stage, Christine had her eye brows raised and had a look of uncertainty on her face. Victoria kept forgetting her lines and the lyrics to the song. And Robert was getting impatient with her and yelling, and she started to yell back at him.

"Well excuse me Robert but I have never been a lead before and it's kind of uncomfortable for me!" Victoria yelled at Robert.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried out if you knew you were going to be bad!" Robert yelled right back.

"Go to…" Victoria's got cut off by Erik standing up and shouting, "enough!" It echoed throughout the whole auditorium. All the students stopped and looked at him. "Look! Victoria you need to learn your lines! And Robert, everyone has imperfections she will get the hang of it! You just need to be patient! And don't pretend that it's all her! You had some mistakes in there too!"

Robert crossed his arms, "well why don't you show us how it's done?" he said smugly.

Some other students agreed with him, "Yes come on Mr. Destler, Miss Daae show us!"

Erik looked at Christine and she shrugged. He sighed and got up on stage and Christine followed him. Erik looked out and saw all eyes on him, now he saw why Victoria was uncomfortable. He looked at Christine like 'you sure you want to do this?' she nodded.

"Cue Music." She called to one of the students who was running the CD player. He pressed a button and Christine and Erik positioned them selves as if they were really the ones acting it out.

Christine had to start, she knew this song well, seeing Oklahoma was one of her favorite musicals.

'_why do they think up stories that link my name with yours.' _She gave erik a disgusted look.

'_**why do the neighbors chatter all day behind their doors.' **_

'_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue. Here is a gist a practical list of don't for you.' _

He nodded, "uh huh," waiting for her to continue.

'_Don't throw bouquets at me, don't please my folks to much." _

He pointed to what was supposed to be a door and laughed saying, "Aunt Eller?"

'_Don't laugh at my jokes to much, people will say we're in love. Don't sigh and gaze at me. Your sighs are so like mine your eyes mustn't glow like mine people will say we're in love! Don't start collecting things.' _

He held out his hands, "like what?"

'_Give me my rose and my glove.' _ She held out her hand to him, and he backed away saying "oh no, no"

'_Sweetheart their suspecting things people will say we're in love.' _ She laughed and sat down on the corner of the stage,

he came up behind her, **_"Some people say that you are to blame as much as I, why do you take the trouble to make my favorite pie?" _**

"it is?" she pretended to throw a pie away.

"_**Granting your wish I carved our initials on a tree, just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free." **_

She nodded.

"_**Don't praise my charm too much, don't look so vain with me, don't stand in the rain with me people will say we're in love." **_

She got up and gave him a look, He came over to her and entwined his arm with hers and started to walk, **_"don't take my arm to much." _**

"Let go" she whispered trying to get away,

"_**Don't keep your hand in mine." **_

"Let go!" she said a little louder. He brought her hand to his heart, **_"your hand feels so grand in mine, people will say were in love." _**

He let go of her hand and looked out to the audience,

"_**don't dance all night with me, till the stars fade from above." **_

He turned to Christine who was still giving him that look **_"they'll see it's alright with me. People will say we're in love!" _**

Christine and Erik were so wrapped up in their singing that they didn't notice someone walk into the auditorium.

All the students started clapping and whistling. "Wooo hoo! Destler! Yeah you go Mr. Destler!" one crowd was shouting, another was shouting the opposite, "yeah! Go Miss. Daae! Alright!"

Erik smiled broadly and looked at Christine who was smiling also. She walked over to him, "We did it, we rocked." Christine said. This made Erik laugh, "that we did." Christine and Erik walked off the stage laughing and smiling, beaming from their success in their little performance. They both sat down and Robert came up to them, "I'm Sorry I talked to you that way, you guys were amazing. Mr. Destler I have never heard you sing, you have a great voice man."

Erik smiled, "Thank you Robert." Christine nudged him with her elbow, "I told you." He simply shrugged. Just then one of the girls came up to them, "Miss Daae?"

"Yes Rebecca?"

"There is someone here to see you." She said pointing behind her. Christine turned and smiled. "Raoul." She whispered. She got up and ran over to him, running into his open arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When her feet touched the ground and she stared into his eyes a few seconds before kissing him.

Erik watched the display before him, and the jealous feeling was coming back to him. He strained his self to control his temper, he was in front of his students, Christine and Raoul. He turned away quickly closing his eyes and gripping the arms of the chair. He started to feel him self calm down a bit. Which was a relief to him, he couldn't explode in front of everybody.

When they parted Raoul smiled at her. "Come on." He took her by the hand and starting leading her out the door. "What are you doing Raoul?" She asked. He smiled in returned,

"You'll see."

"Raoul you know I don't like surprises…" her voice trailed off as she left the room and the doors closed behind them. Some of the Students, being the little nosy teenagers they are, ran up to the door and watched in anticipation.

Erik, curious as to what the students were all in a fuss about, turned and dragged him self over to the door. What he saw just shattered him. Raoul was on kneeling on one knee, holding Christine's hand in his. Christine's other hand was at her mouth and soon enough she jumped slightly and threw her arms around him.

"Holy crap!" a student shouted out, "Miss. Daae's boy friend just proposed to her!" some of the students that were still down by the stage ran up and tried to see what was going on.

Erik backed up away from all of them, leaning against a wall his eyes closed. He felt himself starting to tremble, and tears started forming in his eyes, he tried his hardest to keep them back. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket, and first he was confused then he realized it was his cell phone. He took it out and answered it, his voice cracking slightly,

"Hello?"

'_Erik! Did you see what just happened outside of the auditorium?' _ Teddy's voice came through the phone.

"Unfortunately"

'_oh yes, that's right. You're in love with her.' _

"Teddy" he whispered harshly into the phone, "keep in mind that there are students around me."

'_so you're letting your students see you cry?' _

"How did you…I mean I wasn't crying."

'_oh please Erik I hear it in your voice.' _

Erik looked around to see if any of the students were looking at him but apparently they were too caught up in what was happening out side.

"Is it that apparent?"

'_Erik, we're talking over cell phones and I can hear you're crying.' _

"No one asked you Teddy." Then he closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket, moments later Teddy came into the auditorium and punched him in the arm, "You asshole."

Erik smirked. "Careful Teddy there are children around here."

"Oh please these kids say worse things."

"True."

"So… You want to go to my office? We can talk there about this whole situation going on here, let out your feelings?"

Erik shook his head; he really didn't want to talk about it.

"oh come on, Erik. You know you want to talk to me."

"Hm…talk to Mr. Teddy Bear. The Teddy bear will help you feel better." Teddy said in a high pitched tone grabbing onto Erik's arm and looking up at him.

Erik shook his head letting out a breath, "You're really pathetic you know?"

"Did I cheer you up?"

"sadly yes."

"Do you want to come with me to talk?"

"Yes."

"See I accomplished two things because of that." Teddy said smiling.

Erik shook his head, "Teddy, in the worst of times…"

"it was the best of times it was the worst of times."

Erik raised his eye-brow.

Teddy cleared his throat, "sorry please continue."

"Yeah. Anyway, even when im in the worst mood ever, you always seem to cheer me up." Erik admitted.

"Hey! That's my job, totally the Ted mans job."

Erik smirked, "You know what Children do to their teddy bears when they are sad?"

"um…"

"They give them…" Erik walked closer to him. "A nice…" closer. "big…" Closer. "BEAR HUG!" Erik threw out his arms but Teddy ducked.

"Ha! Missed me!" Teddy laughed and started to run down the aisle, with Erik in hot pursuit. "Come here my Teddy, I want to hug you!" Erik shouted as he chased him. "Never!" he shouted then cackled madly, but stopped when he crashed into the stage. "Oh no." He turned around and Erik was looking down on him with a mischievous look on his face. He pulled Teddy into him and starting swinging him around like a child would do a teddy bear. "Erik...you're…choking….me." Teddy whispered raspily into him.

Erik let go and Teddy started panting. Erik smirked; "Now I am officially cheered up." he stated then walked up the stairs onto the stage and behind the curtain. Teddy groaned and followed him.

_**An: sorry people if I totally scared you in this chapter. I am totally sugar high! I knowe Erik was a little wacko and so was Teddy but you can totally expect that from Teddy. By the way Teddy's the next best thing to Erik and if things don't work out with me and Erik I'm taking Teddy. And I can b/c I made him up! muhuhahahahahahahahaha! And the reason im saying that is because the way im imagining him is he's really hot, and he has a really nice personality and he's humerous. Theodore E. Bear is mine! Sorry im being selfish. You guys can love him all you like but remember he's mine. I hope you don't take this as an offence and don't review. Please do! **_

_**Bob: I love lamp! **_

_**Me: yes, I was watching anchorman last night, and now Bob is fascinated with Brick. **_

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait people! I've had so much writers block it was horrible! I kept getting my self stuck at places. But it's all better now and it's up now! Please review! **_

_**Chap. 9**_

Teddy found erik in his office sitting on a chair staring at the desk. His happy mood apparently disappeared and his smirk disappeared to a frown. His head was rested in his hands and his elbow rested on the desk. He shook his head and turned to Teddy, his hand falling to the desk.

"Teddy this is killing me."

Ted sighed and walked over to Erik.

"Erik love is…complicate, believe me I know. It took me over a year to tell Jen I loved her." He smiled a moment as he remembered his girlfriend, but then remembered Erik was in the room and it faded.

"But Teddy your used to the feeling, you at least had family to love you and you loved them. My parents hated me and…" he paused when he realized he just let part of his past out. "and I hated them right back." He said softly.

Teddy put down his head and just stared at the floor. "I never knew Erik, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you didn't know because I didn't tell you."

Teddy continued to stare at the ground thinking. His brow wrinkled in confusion and he cocked his head looking up at Erik. "That' why you asked me if I cared about you." He said realization hitting him.

Erik nodded. "that is why. But back to the matter at hand." Erik looked down, closing his eyes trying to force back tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "It's not fair Ted, When I finally fall in love with someone, they get engaged. It's just so typical."

"Erik don't talk that way."

"why it's true." He snapped.

"Just stop it!" Ted shouted, getting agitated with him. Erik looked up at glared at him.

"I've had enough of you and talking crap about yourself."

"Well if you haven't noticed Ted, my life is crap!"

"You Mr. Destler are really starting to get on my nerves."

Erik opened his mouth to come back at him but Ted continued, "You're always talking crap about yourself, you think that everybody hates you well let me inform you of something. They don't! Almost all the teachers like you, all your students love you! Erik, to tell you the truth, I don't know one single person that hates you. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you better lighten up or…" But Teddy didn't get to finish.

"SHUT UP!" Erik shouted standing up. "You don't know what you are talking about Ted! They could be hiding their feelings and I know more people that you do! And believe me a lot of people hate me! And do you know why? It's Because of what lies behind this blasted mask." He yelled pointing to the mask on the right side of his face.

""You know it would help if I knew what was behind there!" Teddy yelled back.

"You don't want to know." Erik said harshly but not yelling anymore.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." Ted replied.

"Believe me Ted, you really don't want to see."

Ted huphed and stood up. "Fine Erik, If you don't trust me enough to let me see what lies behind there. I don't care anymore!" He glared at Erik. Erik glared back.

"You just understand! No one does!" He gave Ted a shove. Ted stumbled back tripping over a few boxes, then fell to the floor Erik growled and stormed out of the room.

Christine was walking down the hall, smiling broadly to herself. Raoul just proposed after six years of being together he finally worked up enough courage to ask her to marry him. She looked down at the ring on her finger. She was as happy as ever, so excited that she had to tell the man that would be happy for her no matter what. Mr. Erik Destler. Her smile widened as she saw him coming down the hallway. She ran down to him. "Erik guess what?" Her smile disappeared when he walked past her not even looking at her. She watched him walk down the hall and right before he turned the corner, he kicked the lockers then disappeared around the corner. She shook her head and walked on until she came to Ted's office. The door was open so she walked in and gasped when she saw himi on the floor. She ran over to him and held out a hand, ""Do you know what's up with Erik?" Teddy took her hand and getting up he said, "Erik who?"

"Dest…oh." She stopped, she knew what he meant. "You two are fighting aren't you?"

"You could say that." Ted said. His normal happy tone was replaced with a cold one.

"I've never seen you so upset." Christine said sitting on a chair.

"I've never been so upset with Erik. He just lost it. He pushed me to the ground." He hand was in his head as he explained this. "I've seen him angry before bit I was never in the same room. I hate to admit it but I think if someone made him really upset he would…" He paused not wanting to say it. "He would…" Christine gasped as she got what was trying to say.

"k…kill." She said quietly.

He looked up at her , looking in to her eyes. Then he nodded. Christine gulped and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Christine." Teddy started, seeing her nervousness "please don't get nervousness around him. You and I are the one's that he can trust not to run just because he can't control his temper." 'you liar!" his thoughts screamed at him. 'I can't tell her the truth.' He argued back. 'it would ruin her relationship with Erik and Raoul and Erik would kill me."

She looked up at him. "did…did he hurt you?" she asked.

"My arm hurts a little but I only bumped it on the drawer, I'll be fine." But as soon as he said that a sharp pain shot through his arm.

Christine sighed and went over to him and took his arm and rolled up his sleeve. She asked him to point out where it hurts. He did and she ran her finger over it. He winced in pain. "I see no bruise, it must be internal. You'll probably have to see a doctor. It might be broken." She looked at him and realized how close she actually was to him. She was looking into his golden eyes and couldn't tear away from them. (don't worry this is still EC and Ted has a girl friend im just pointing out that he's hot. :-D) His gaze met hers and a few strands of hair falling over his eyes. She finally managed to pull away. She cleared her throat and moved away from him.

"Thank you Christine."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For checking my arm. I would have left it, If it is broken it would have never healed."

Christine smiled. "You're welcome Ted. Im just wondering though," Ted looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Do you know Erik's cell number and screen name?"

Ted made a face and while writing down the information said, "I wouldn't call him. He's going to still be mad."

"What was he upset about in the first place?" She asked.

Ted's heart stopped for a moment. He was afraid she was going to ask that. "Personal business." He replied handing her the paper. She nodded accepting that answer. "I better get home now, I'll see you tomorrow." Ted nodded and said goodbye.

LATER THAT DAY:

Christine got home and took care of normal stuff. She owned her own little apartment. She owned it since she was 22. but after she and Raoul got married, she would move in with him. So after she cleaned up her apartment she went into her room and turned on the computer wanting to check her e-mail. She signed on and "You've got mail." Rang out of the speakers. She checked her email and most of them were junk mail some of them were from her drama students, asking her for advice and things after she replied to all of them she noticed the little piece of paper. The paper that Erik's number and screen name was on. She sighed and signed on her screen name, she hadn't don't that in a long time. She was surprised when an instant message came up.

_BornToDance:_ _Christine! How are you? _

She stared the screen wondering who this was.

_Dramagirl5656: who is this?_

_BornToDance: It's meg!_

_Dramagirl5656: Meg! Oh my gosh how are you? _

_BornToDance: I'm great! My mother enrolled me in this great dancing school and now im a professional dancer. I am so happy! How have you been?_

_Dramagirl5656: I went to a regular college. I'm not teaching at our High School. _

_BornToDance: That is awesome. _

_Dramagirl5656: I know_

_BornToDance: well I would love to talk to you, but I have to go, I have a show in a hour! Bye!_

_Dramagirl5656: ok bye._

_BornToDance signed off at 7:17 PM_

She exited out of the conversation and went to her buddy list and added Erik's Screen name to it. She was surprised when in the corner it said_ Opera Ghost 666 has just signed on_. She took a breath before instant messaging him,

_Dramagirl5656: Hello_

She watched a few minutes until she saw,

_Opera Ghost666 is typing…_

_Opera Ghost666: who the hell is this? _

_Dramagirl5656: Christine_

_Opera Ghost666: what do you want?_

_Dramagirl5656: to talk_

_Opera Ghost666: who gave you this screen name_

_Dramagirl5656: it doesn't matter. _

_Opera Ghost666: yes it does. _

_Dramagirl5656: Ted gave it to me. _

_Opera Ghost666: Why do you want to talk_

_Dramagirl5656: you seemed upset earlier why?_

_Opera Ghost666: none of your business! _

_Dramagirl5656: Please I want to know. _

_Opera Ghost: and your point…_

_Dramagirl5656: fine I don't need to know. _

_Opera Ghost: good. _

_Dramagirl5656: you know you hurt Ted._

When she got no response she continued,

_Dramagirl5656: his arm might be broken. _

_Opera Ghost666: I know. I don't know what came over me, I'll apologize tomorrow. _

_Dramagirl5656: Don't apologize just because I told you too. _

_Opera Ghost666: im not, I'm apologizing because I mean it. Teddy's my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him. _

_Dramagirl5656: you're a lot different that I expected you to be. _

_Opera Ghost: and how did you expect me to be? As nice as I was back then. Well things have changed since you were in high school. _

_Opera Ghost666 signed off at 7:29 PM_

Christine sighed placing her head on the desk. "Erik why can't you see what lies beyond your own two eyes. People care I know you hate to admit it but they do." She had to figure out a way that would show him she cared. Then it came to her. She got up and went over to the jewelry box sitting on her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a necklace that was hiding for 6 years. She smiled and put it on around her neck. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her self. She smiled and brought up her hand to it. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface and swore to herself that she would never take it off again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Welly, well, well. Here's an update for you! Oh and HAPPY 2006 EVERYBODY! **_

_**Here's….**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_Erik Destler sat on the cold hard floor of his so called room. His "room" contained of a "Bed" which was just made of a pile of sheets on the floor, a desk scattered with papers and a Piano in the corner. That's where he spent most of his time, on the piano and on the desk. Ever since Erik was old enough he taught himself how to play, read, and write music. Every year as he got older he became better at it. He wrote his own compositions and played them to himself all day long. _

_Erik was sitting at his piano playing one of his more fast, loud pieces. Suddenly he heard a banging from below. He stopped at the piano, and listened. _

"_Stop playing that blasted music!" A man's angry voice reached Erik's ears. Erik shook his head and looked down at the floor. A few more moments of silence and he went back to playing a slower song this time. He got more relaxed and got into the music. He closed his eyes and swayed along with it. He let a small smile creep onto his face. When the piece was over he got up and walked over to his desk skimming though the papers. He found a sheet of music that was not complete. He walked back over to his piano and placed it on the music stand on the piano. He turned a few pages and stopped when he came to where he stopped off last time. He played the last measure of music written on the sheet and continued on with his piece. His gaze was concentrated on the piano keys as he tried to think what he was going to do. When he got something he wrote it down on the piece of paper. He started to play it from the beginning to see how he was doing, then he heard the attic door open. He turned around sharply, fearing what was going to happen. _

"_didn't I tell you to knock that off!" the man's voice came again. Suddenly he came into vision. He was rather tall, with black hair, and a beard. He was more on the chubby side. And he reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. "WE put you up here to not see you or here your blasted music. But you play that damn piano every single day!" Erik just started at the man in front of him. _

"_Say something boy!" The man yelled at him. _

_Erik looked down at the floor. "Answer me!" The man walked up to erik and slapped his face, knocking him to the ground. Erik got up on his knees, but the man kicked him in the stomach knocking him down again. Erik still said nothing but looked up at the man, with all the sadness of the world in his little eyes. "Don't look at me like that! You brought this upon your self!" The man bent down and ripped his mask off, Erik immediately brought his hand up to his face as a reaction. "Stop hiding your self!" The man yanked Erik up and made him look into his eyes. Erik was so close to him he could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Listen to me, you are lucky enough to even be up here boy! If it were up to me you would be on the streets begging for food and somewhere to live, but everyone would run at the hideousness of your face. But your mother has a little ounce of compassion and still says your human and you don't deserve to suffer. But she's not home at this moment so guess what that means my boy." The man smirked, and Erik tried to escape from him but the man's grip on him was strong. "You're not going anywhere." He pushed Erik to the ground and Erik hit the floor with a loud thud. The man laughed evilly and with one more kick to Erik's side he left the room saying, "I'll be back later." When the man left and closed the attic door and the room was pitch black, erik crawled into a corner of his room, rolled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. _

Erik awoke sitting up in his bed, sweating and panting heavily. He looked around and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the clock beside his bed; it read 4:46 AM. He groaned, knowing he wouldn't have enough time to go back to sleep. He got him self up. He stood up stretching; He shook his head and walked down to bathroom. He ran the sink and cupped his hands placing it under the sink than splashing it onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror when his hands touched his marred flesh. He examined him self and he looked worse then usual. His eyes were all red, his hair was a mess. He turned away from the mirror, knowing why people ran at the sight of him. He wiped his face with a towel. He decided to take a shower while he was in the bathroom; he grabbed a towel from the rack and started up the shower. He discarded his clothes onto the floor and stepped into the shower, and relaxed as the warm water ran over his body. He was relaxing for about ten minutes and he looked at his watched and cursed to himself then grabbed a shampoo bottle and quickly washed his hair, quickly washed his body, then turned the water off and grabbed the towel from off the rack. He wrapped it around himself. He pulled back the curtain and shivered as the cold air touched his still wet form. After he dried himself completely he got some into some clean clothes and put his mask on. He combed back his hair and put Gel in it so it would stay back. He looked at himself in the mirror again, He looked much better now. He went down stairs and made breakfast for himself. After he was done he looked at the clock. 5:30 it read. He still had some time before he had to get to the school. He decided to go into town and get a cup of coffee or something. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. The sun was still rising over the horizon making the sky a light shade orange, pink and yellow. He just stood on his stoop staring at the sky for what seemed like ever. When he heard someone say, "Are you alright?" He turned his head to the left and saw his neighbor standing at his fence. Erik nodded and walked down the steps down to his garage. He got in his car, put the key in the ignition but didn't start the car, and just stared at the wall ahead of him. He sighed and then started up the car, pulling it out of the garage and down the drive way onto the street. As he was driving he got sick of the silence and turned on the radio. The man at the radio station's voice came out through the speaker, "Here's one that is not played recently but we had a request,"

_I open my eyes _

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _

_I can't remember how _

_I can't remember why _

_I'm lying here tonight _

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away _

_No I can't stand the pain _

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

Erik although was concentrating on the road was paying attention to the lyrics of this song.

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread _

_I wanna start this over again _

_So I try to hold_

_On to a time when nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done _

_No I can't _

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

Erik didn't know what the artist was thinking when he wrote that song, but he must have been feeling the way he does right now because that song spoke to him. Erik shook his head, trying to shake off the tears forming in his eyes. He reached the coffee shop he was going to and parked in the parking lot. He got out and walked into the shop. There were a few people in it. He walked up to the counter; the employee was working by the coffee machine. She turned her head and smiled at him and said sweetly, "I'll be with you in a moment sir." Erik nodded and looked up at the Menu. Then the waitress came up to him, "what can I get for you?" she asked. Erik looked at her. "Um…Just a regular coffee to go please." She nodded and rang it up on the cash register. She went over to the coffee machine and started it up. "This will take a few minutes sir, if you would like to have a seat." The woman said, sending him an apologetic look. He nodded and took a seat in one of the booths near the counter. He looked down at the table just staring at it waiting.

"Hey freak, what are you doing in here? Go back to the circus where you belong!"

Erik looked up at the voice and saw a teenage boy smirking, He looked back at the table another memory floating into his mind.

_Erik was running away from home. He couldn't stay there any longer, he packed all the clothes he has and the sheets. To him it didn't matter where he slept as long as it wasn't in that attic. He was running/walking for about a half an hour now and he got hungry so he walked into a shop. Some of the kids that lived around the neighborhood were there with their parents. He watched the kids with their parents, laughing and smiling. And thought about his "family". He looked down at the tiled floor and took a seat in a corner booth. He was about to get up to order something when he realized he didn't have anything money. He heard his stomach growl and the feeling of starvation was in him. Although he was used to this, He was running for a little and he was hurting. He felt himself starting to cry. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't, and tears poured down his cheeks. He folded his arms on the table and placed his head in them so nobody would see him. He cried like that for what seemed like ever until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He jumped up in alarm and looked at the keeper of the hand. IT was a young lady, in her 20's about. She sat down across from Erik, "Are you alright?" He didn't say anything just looked down back at the table. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Erik looked up at her and nodded slowly. She smiled, and got up a few minutes later she came back with a tray full of food. He looked hungrily at it and was about to eat it when he remembered he didn't have any money. He looked down again and pushed it away,_

"_What's wrong?" she asked concerned. _

"_I…I don't have any money." His little childish voice whispered. She smiled, and put her hand on top of his little one. "This one is on me kid." She got up and walked back behind the counter. He stared at it a few minutes before eating it. He was almost halfway through when he heard, "Hey! Why does the freak get a free meal?" a child's voice rang out. Erik looked up and saw a little boy, scowling at him. "That's not fair, that he gets a free meal!" Erik just stared at the boy until he said, "What are you looking at?" then he turned his head back down to plate. _

"_Stop picking on him!" another child's voice rang out, Erik turned his gaze to see a little girl scowling at the little boy. _

"_Why are you protecting him!" the little boy yelled at her. _

"_Because look at him, He's dirty, his clothes are torn, He deserves a free meal." _

"_He doesn't deserve anything. He's probably like that because his parents beat him every night!" _

"_Matthew!" An older woman's voice said. "that was a very mean thing to say! We're going home now and when we get home you are going to your room!" the boy groaned and got dragged out by his mother and the little girl stuck her tongue out at him as he left. _

"What are you hiding behind that mask huh?" The voice said getting closer to him.

"None of your business." Erik growled.

"Are you trying to make a new fashion statement. How bout if I go around wearing a mask, you think that will be cool."

Erik growled again and stood up,

"IT is my personal business why I where this mask! It's not of your damn business and you should keep your big nose out of it!"

"Oh, He's trying to be all tough guy now." The man smirked and laughed.

Erik's lip twitched and was about to attack this guy when his cell phone went off. He went into his pocket and opened his phone putting into his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

''_Erik, It's Christine, are you okay?"_

'Christine, what does she want?'

"Why do you ask?"

"_Because you're late to work, Im just wondering if you're ok." _

"I'm fine."

'_I don't believe that." _

"Look ill be there soon ok?"

"_Ok, Please, Erik, theres a reason you're late, please Erik don't anything you'll regret." _

"Don't worry Christine."

"_Well good bye, I will talk to you soon." _

"Bye."

He hung up the phone, putting it back into his pocket. He glared at the young man in front of him. "I don't have time to deal with you, right now. But…" He turned on the boy. "If we ever cross paths again. I won't go so easy on you."

The young man looked into Erik's eyes and tried to hold his fear back, "is that a threat?"

Erik smirked, "No, My dear boy, that is a promise." (OMG! Aptly named "young man" I would be afraid if I were you. The way I just pictured him saying that, scared me!)

Erik walked over to counted slowly, not keeping his eyes off the young man. He payed the waitress who handed him his coffee. He gave him an evil smile before leaving.

About five minutes later he arrived at the school. The buses were just arriving and students were being dropped off at the school. He walked into the school, being greeted by both students and teachers. He went to the only office he had, which was christine's also. He knocked on the door just to be polite, he heard christine's voice call "One minute." He sighed impatiently and soon enough the door opened. "Erik!" she squealed. The next thing he knew her arms were wrapped around him. He looked down at her confused. "Christine?" He asked.

She immediately let go and cleared her throat. "I'm Sorry. Im just glad your ok, I thought something bad had happened to you, and you're always the first one here."

"Yes well I was having a bad morning." He replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course! My office is your office." she replied smiling.

He raised his eye-brows. "I seem to recall you yelling at me, for being in here."

She laughed. "No, no, no Mr. Destler you have it backwards, you yelled at me for being in here."

"Ah yes, but that is only because you read my email."

She rolled her eyes, "Please let's not bring that up again."

He nodded and cocked his head as he realized something around her neck. "Christine…what is that?" he asked motioning to her neck.

Christine looked down taking the metal in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled, "take a closer look Erik."

Erik walked closer to her and saw the necklace around her neck. He let a small smile creep up on his lips. But it soon disappeared when he saw the light glistening off the ring on her finer. He turned away from her and said, "Why are you wearing that christine? You have Raoul."

"Erik, it's not like it's a sign of love, you gave this to me because you thought my voice was good and you cared about me, So im wearing this now to show you that I care about you, I don't care what Raoul says about it."

He looked at her, "then why did you take it off before?"

"I was a child then Erik, I thought Raoul would be hurt by seeing this around my neck but were all grown ups now and Raoul knows I love him."

Erik laughed to himself inside his head, 'Raoul knows that you love him, but does he know that the man that gave you that necklace loves you.'

"I still don't get why you are wearing that." He admitted.

"Because I care about you! I want you to know that!"

"You could have told me!"

"I do! I tell you all the time and you don't believe me! I want you to know that even though I am in love and marrying another man that I still care about you!" She looked down, and continued in a softer tone. "Erik I care about you, I cared about you when I was in high school, I even cared about you those six years we were apart and I still care about you now. I want to be your friend, but I cant if you won't let me in."

'I want to let you in, just not in the way you're thinking.' He thought to himself.

She sighed, "Well listen, you better talk to Ted, I haven't seen him today. He is probably in his office."

Erik glared at her but left to go find Ted. Ted's office was pretty far away from his and Christine's. He had to turn a few hallways to get to Ted's office. When he did, the door was closed. He knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard call from the other side of ther door. He opened the door and walked in, seeing Teddy at his desk doing some paperwork. "Ted." Erik said, making Ted turn around. When he saw Erik standing there he glared at him then turned back. He pulled up a chair beside the desk. "Can we talk?"

"So you can hurt me again?" Ted replied back.

Erik looked at his arm and saw an Ace bandage wrapped around it. "I'm sorry Ted, about your arm, I was upset and…"

"That's not what I meant by hurt." Ted turned on his chair and faced Erik. "Sure my arm is hurting, but that's not what hurts. The fact that you pushed me in the first place does."

"Ted, I am sorry. I really am, I was upset you know that! You've seen my temper teddy, you know I can't control it!"

"Well maybe you should do something about that." He said his head shaking.

"Are you telling me that I should go to therapy." Erik looked shocked.

"Im saying you should get some help, with your anger, not therapy you're not crazy Erik. There are anger management classes." Ted said, Erik could note a small smile on his face.

"I don't see what is so funny about that! I am not going to no stupid classes." Erik crossed his arms.

"Suit your self." Ted shrugged and turned back to his paperwork.

"Why did I push you again?" Erik asked after a short period of silence.

"because you wouldn't let me see what lies behind that mask." Ted explained calmly still writing.

Erik sighed, "Ted, you have to promise you won't run."

Ted looked up at smiled. "Erik, hey, im your friend; and im your friend because of your personality. Not because I think your mask is cool."

Erik laughed.

"See I got you to laugh."

"It seems you're the only person who knows how to do that."

"So…" Ted continued. "You gonna let me see or what?"

Erik looked down thinking for a few seconds, then looked back up at Teddy and nodded. He slowly brought his hand up to his mask and slipped his fingers under it, and pulled it away from his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for a reaction from teddy, but it never came.

"So that's why you always so grumpy." He opened his eyes and saw Teddy smiling at him.

"Uh…what?"

"Erik! For Pete's sake I am your best friend, I won't run just because your face is a bit deformed."

"A bit?"

"It's not that bad Erik, you're making a big deal out of it."

"A big deal out of what? How I was hated during my childhood, how my father called me a monster. And you're telling me all that happened to me because of a bit of a deformity I think not!" Erik shouted.

Although it was not the right place and time teddy couldn't help but snigger, which earned a glare from Erik. "My friend, people in those days were cold hearted."

"Really? Then how come someone called me a freak this morning."

"How old was this 'someone'?" he asked.

"about 16."

"16 year olds have no compassion. Never mind them, you have friends erik, you have me and you have Christine."

Erik looked down at the ground and nodded. "I don't know what I would do without you man." Erik admitted.

"Hey." Ted replied smiling, "that's what friends are for."

Erik nodded and gave him a hug, something he hasn't done in a long time. "Well your class will be starting soon." Erik got up to leave but before leaving he turned to him and said, "oh and if your students asked what happened to your arm, please don't tell them I did it."

Teddy smiled and laughed, "Will do, Erik, will do."

_**A/n: oh hey that was a really long chapter now wasn't it. But im finally finished. Yay! Oh and Btw, I don't own "Untitled(how could this happen to me") by Simple Plan. Or the phantom of the Opera. Review please! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: ok what is up with the non reviewing! I rather like the last chapter. **

**Bob: hate to admit it but it was good…**

**Me: oh thank you bob. **

**Bob: yeah, don't get all mushy on me. **

**Me: see even my squirrel who hates me and hates POTO liked it! Why didn't you review? Can you review for this chapter please! **

_**Chapter 11**_

It was now the opening night of the play at the High School. Erik and Christine along with the students were very excited although nervous, since that day that Erik and Christine showed the students how the song went they practiced harder and everyone was doing great after that. Erik eventually got over the fact that Christine was marrying Raoul and had a good time at rehearsals. He and Christine were now behind stage instructing the students.

"come on guys! Get it together! The show is in 10 minutes and you're going too slow!" Erik ran his hand through his hair and kids rushed passed him, carrying props and costumes. He heard a laugh behind him and turned his head. Christine was standing there smiling at him. "Erik calm down, everything will be fine. This is my first show, and im calmer than you."

"This show, happens to be more complicated then the others." He replied.

"How so?"

"For one, the show takes place before the 1900's, if you ask me that's a hard language to learn, especially because they kids these days, they talk that crazy lingo." Erik explained.

This made Christine laugh again. "Erik, they did fine during rehearsals they'll do fine tonight. Trust me." She touched his arm and smiled at him before leaving to go check up on the girls in the play. Erik watched her walk away a small smile appearing on his face.

One of the students working back stage, getting ready the curtains saw this and raised his eye-brows. He smiled to himself then went back to working.

"Mr. Destler!" he heard one his students voice calling him. He turned around and saw a worried look on a girls face, coming to him. "We've got a problem."

Erik sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Victoria is really nervous, Rob is trying to convince her but it's not really working."

"What's wrong, is she feeling sick?"

"Well," she said with a shrug, "she said that she was feeling a little bit queasy but, she's in hysterics."

Erik let out a frustrated sigh and followed the girl to out in the hall way. He saw Christine talking with Victoria who was in her costume and everything. He walked over to them, and placed a hand on Christine's shoulder making her look up. Erik didn't say anything but Christine moved away, letting him speak to her. She stood behind him watching them.

"What's going on Victoria?" Erik asked, seeing her tear-stained face.

"Oh. Mr. Destler I have never been in a show with a main lead, I usually only get the smaller roles, im just so nervous. Rob seems fine with it though." She said, her voice cracking from crying.

"Rob has been in many shows. He is used to it, but you know what, when you get up there, sure at first your nervous but then you get more confident and have fun. And you know what?"

"What?" she sniffed looking up at him.

"When you're up there the light is shining at you, and it's so dark you can't see anything." ( I know from personal experience)

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I promise you'll do great; the worse that could happen is that you forget huh? And when you forget you, make something up. The audience doesn't know the script they don't know what's going on. But don't worry, you'll do fine. I promise."

She wiped her tears away, "I probably seem like a baby to you, I'm in high school. And I'm crying."

He shook his head, "No Victoria, you're not a baby, it's ok to be nervous, some people just can't take nervousness as well as others." He explained. "Well listen, the show starts in five minutes. Go out there and blow the audience away." He stood up, helping her up and she nodded and ran away into the stage. Her friends followed.

Erik turned and saw Christine staring at him, "how did you do that?" she asked shaking her head.

He gave her a rare smile, "Im just talented like that."

She shook her head and hit him playfully on the arm. "Get in there Mr. Destler we have a show to put on." She said and they both walked behind stage.

About halfway through the play Christine felt a vibrating in her pocket. She looked over at Erik who was watching the stage carefully. She leaned over to him and whispered, "ill be right back." He nodded and she walked out into the hallway.

She picked up her phone and placed it to her ear,

"Hello?"

"_Miss Daae?" _

"Yes."

"_This is Doctor O'Sullivan from the Brookshire Hospital." _

"May I help you?"

"_Yes, well. I am afraid to inform you that you're fiancé as I believe, has gotten into a car accident." _

Christine gasped and stared at the wall.

"_Miss? Are you still there?"_

"Is he alright?" Christine finally got out.

"_He's gotten a lot of bruises and burns, but that's all we can see for now, he is half awake." _

"I…I'll be down there as soon as I can."

"_Ok goodbye"_

She closed the phone and felt tears in her eyes. She swallowed and went back behind stage where Erik was watching the play still. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Erik." She whispered.

This time he turned his head, and when he saw her face, a concerned look came over his face. "Christine what's wrong?"

"Raoul's in the hospital." She chocked out.

"what happened?" he asked, not really caring about Raoul, but not wanting to see Christine so sad.

"He got in a car accident. I should have known something was wrong when he wasn't here on time." She said shaking her head. "Look, I have to go. You understand right?"

He nodded, "of course." She bit her lip to stop her self from crying and she turned to leave but Erik caught her arm.

"You want me to drive you? If you drove you would get into an accident your self." Erik said, trying to make a joke.

She turned and smiled at him. She walked over to him, and hugged him. "OH erik, I don't know what I would do with out you." He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the moment. Christine finally pulled away. "Can we leave now?" she asked.

He nodded. "There will be people outside in the main hallway, go out the back door, I will meet you there." She nodded and left the building through the back door. Erik went the opposite direction, he got into the lobby and saw Mrs. Mackintosh.

"Erik!" she called. Erik groaned silently and turned to face her. "where are you going?"

"something has come up, Mrs. Mackintosh. Me and Christine must leave immediately, please don't ask. Things will be explained later I promise." Erik held up his hand, then left. He saw Christine standing on the grass her arms around herself. He came up to her. "Christine?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I forgot my jacket inside." She explained sheepishly. He removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders. She looked down at the ground and then finally whispered, "thank you." He nodded in return. And they walked to Christine's car. Erik opened the door for her and she slid in the passenger's seat. Erik closed the door and got into the drivers seat. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Things were silent the whole way to the hospital. Christine stared out of the front window, an emotionless look on her face.

They got to the hospital and Erik went up to the desk. He said to the woman at the desk, "excuse me, my friend got a call from a doctor saying her fiancé was here."

"Name please." The woman said, not looking up from her work.

"Christine Daae."

The woman looked up at him and gave him a look. "Your name is Christine?"

Erik gave a confused look and shook his head, "no, my name is Erik Destler, but my friend got a call and her name is Christine Daae."

"I see." The woman said, then went back to the work. "Name of patient."

"Raoul De Chagney."

"Oh yes. I'll contact Dr. O'Sullivan and I'll inform you if you can see him." The woman explained.

"Thank you." Erik walked over to Christine who was sitting on one of the chairs. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him. "They're going to tell us in a minute." Erik explained. Christine nodded and looked back down at the ground. Ten minutes went by and still there was no call for them, Erik and Christine had switched sitting on a couch between Christine was getting tired. She laid her head down on the arm of the couch and curled up her legs so Erik would have room to sit. An hour went by and still no notice.

Christine sat up and looked at Erik, and he looked back at her. "Erik, what's going on? They're not calling us." She said, a worried look on her face. Erik wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her but he couldn't. "Everything will be alright." He said but he was not to sure of himself. Christine broke down into more tears and collapsed back onto Erik, her head resting against his shoulder. About a half an hour later, they both heard. "Mr. Erik Destler and Miss. Christine Daae." They both got up and walked over to the counter. "Doctor O'Sullivan said it is alright for you to see him now." Christine smiled and thanked the lady. They walked away from the desk and Christine turned to Erik, "would you mind if I went alone?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no, of course not." She smiled and gave him a quick hug and then went back up to the desk to ask the room number. The woman gave it to her and she walked through the double doors. She walked down the hall, looking at the numbers on the doors. She came to the end of the hall and Raoul's room was the last room on the right. The door was open and she saw a doctor moving around in the room. She slowly walked into the room watching them. The doctor was over Raoul, so she couldn't see him. She silently watched them for a few minutes. The doctor turned his head. "well hello, you must be Christine."

Christine turned her gaze to the doctors and just nodded.

"You don't have to stay over there." The doctor said with a smile on his face. Christine slowly walked over to the other side of the bed looking down at Raoul. His face was covered with dirt and soot and ash, he had a large scrape on his forehead, a few little scrapes on his cheeks and neck, that's all she could see, the rest that was covered by sheet was probably worse. She looked down at him, her eyes filling with tears. Suddenly he coughed hoarsely and turned his head in Christine's direction, his eyes opened slowly and he looked into her eyes. "Christine..." he muttered hoarsely. She let out a sob and pulled a chair up to the bed taking his hand in hers. "I'm here Raoul, im here." He smiled a little. "Christine, please do me a favor." Raoul choked out.

"Of course, anything." Christine replied.

"If… If I don't make it please promise me that you'll find love again."

"Raoul…" Christine began to protest, tears forming in her eyes.

"Christine, I won't have you going through life lonely. I know if you do fall in love again, that it won't replace me…"

"No never…"

"but, I can't have you living your life in solitude it is no way of living. Just know that I love you."

Christine took a sobbing breath "I love you too." ( I know. R/C ness and it's killing me.)

Raoul smiled and his head turned to the side as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Miss," the doctor started. "We're going to have to perform surgery on him, If you would please get go wait in the waiting room until further notice."

Christine looked up at the doctor, nodded and walked out of the room, her arms wrapped around herself. She walked into the waiting room and saw Erik still there, sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She sighed softly and walked over, sitting down next to him. He looked up and immediately put down the magazine and turned his attention to her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Raoul is going into surgery they asked me to come back in here." She explained quietly staring at the ground.

It pained him to see her so hurt, so dazed. "Christine, lay down, you need your rest. I'll wake you up if I hear anything." He said.

Christine didn't say anything but laid back on the couch. When she was asleep he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm with his thumb. He felt her relax more into the couch and sigh contently. He rested his head back closing his eyes, his mind wondering.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Erik's head snapped up when he heard someone calling Christine's name. He looked around and saw the doctor standing in the door way. He looked down at Christine who was still sleeping, a small little smile on her face. He really didn't want to disturb her so he quietly got up and walked over to the doctor.

"Hello, my name is Erik Destler, I am a friend of Christine and Raoul's, Christine is sleeping. I really didn't want to wake her."

"Understandable. She's been through a lot." Replied the doctor. "Now, for Raoul." The doctor crossed his arms. Erik stared at the man, seeing if he could read his face, but doctors were very good at hiding their emotions in their facial expression.

The doctor sighed which gave Erik a clue to what was going on. "We brought him to the operating room, and he was doing fine, he was breathing normally and everything was functioning fine." Erik heard the tone in his voice and knew there was a "but" coming on. "But," there is was. "When we got him into the Operating room and we were performing the surgery something went wrong and… we've done the best we could…"

Erik knew what he was saying, and shook his head. "I understand."

"I am so sorry sir, and make sure you tell Miss. Daae over there the same thing. We've done all we could, and we are truly sorry." The doctor said, he placed a hand on Erik's shoulder then disappeared off into the room.

Erik looked back over at Christine who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Oh Christine." He whispered. He sighed shaking his head. He went over to Christine and picked her up, holding her in his arms careful not to wake her. He walked out of the hospital, into the cold night air. He got to her car, opened the back door slid her in and closed it back up. He walked over to driver's seat, got in and started up the car.

Erik pulled into the parking lot of Christine's apartment building. He got Christine out and walked over to the speaker box and pressed the button. The box made a noise and said, "Yes?"

Erik cleared his throat, "uh yes hello this is Erik Destler, I've got Christine Daae with me and she is sleeping. I have to get her into her apartment and…" the gate opened suddenly. "Thank you." He said back into the machine. He walked down the path and up to the registration building. He opened the door and walked up to the counter, Christine still in his arms. "I need the apartment number and key to Miss. Christine Daae's apartment."

The woman looked up and saw Erik with Christine in his arms. She shrugged and gave him a key, "the room is 255a it's on the second floor. Erik grabbed the key, thanked the woman and walked over to the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the button to the second floor. The elevator went up and the door opened when it reached the second floor. He found the door and took the key out of his pocket and tried to get it in the lock. But it was dark and Christine was in the way. He growled.

"do you need some help?" a voice came behind him. He turned around and saw a man, who looked like he was just coming home from work behind him.

"well i…"

"I'll take that as a yes." The man came over and took the key out of erik's hand and opened the door, he pushed the door open and handed the key back to him. "Well good night." The man then disappeared into his own room. Erik raised an eye-brow, shook his head then went into the room, closing the door with his foot. He flipped on the light switch, and found her room. He put her down on the bed and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful he really didn't want to tell her what happened. He bent down, and kissed the top of her head. She stirred but didn't wake up, but turned on her side. When he walked into the apartment he saw a couch, he didn't want Christine to be alone incase she figures out what happens and does something, so he decided he would sleep on the couch for tonight. He walked out of the room and into the main room, pulled some sheets out of a closet, placed it over the couch and laid down. He rolled over to his side. The mask on his face against the pillow was very uncomfortable. He took off his mask and held it in his hands, rolling back onto his back. He stared at it a few minutes before his eyes became heavy and he fell asleep, the mask falling out of his hands and onto the floor.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Christine woke up, she blinked as the sun light hurt her eyes. With narrowed eyes, she walked over to the window and pulled down the shade. "Damn sun." she muttered. She yawned and stretched looking around her room. She looked at her bed and realized she was sleeping on top of her sheets; she looked down and saw she was wearing her clothes. She didn't remember anything that happened last night. She shook her head and walked out of her room toward the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom, washed her face, and then decided to get some breakfast. She walked down to the kitchen got out a bowl, a box of cereal and placed them on the table then got out a container of milk and poured into her cereal and sat down to eat, when she saw something white on the ground next to her couch. She got up and walked over to it, kneeling beside the couch. She picked it up in her hands. "What the…" She looked up and saw Erik on her couch. She screamed and Erik sat up, "what? What?" he looked around and saw Christine on the floor staring at him. "Christine I… what?" he asked, when he saw her just staring at him. He looked down and saw his mask in her hands. "oh damnit!" he muttered then got up and ran toward the bathroom. Christine, after getting over the shock of seeing what was behind his mask all that time, got up and went to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw him sitting on her bathtub his back facing her.

"Erik?"

"Now you know why I hide behind the mask." He replied.

She looked down. Silence consumed both of them for a while. Christine finally walked over to him and sat beside him, and he turned his right side away. "Erik, It doesn't frighten me or anything. I was just shocked, and surprised that why I stared. One I was startled that you were on my couch in the first place and two I never even knew what was behind there."

"I didn't feel I had the need to tell you." Erik said quietly.

"you thought I would have run?"

Erik did nothing.

"well im not running. IT didn't bother me that you wore a mask, im friends with you because of you. And im still going to be friends with you even though now I know you look different. But here," she handed him his mask, "I know it will make you feel more comfortable if you wear it." He reached out his hand and took it from her and placed it on his face. He then turned to Christine, looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"Now would you mind telling me why you were on my couch?" Christine asked, changing the subject.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" erik asked.

Christine looked at him as if searching for an answer in his eyes. Then she spoke, "We were at the hospital because Raoul got into an accident… why are we home?" she asked, worry and fear evident in her brown eyes.

Erik looked down, not being able to look at her, never the less tell her what has happened to her fiancée.

Christine immediately got it. "H…He's gone." She whispered.

"I'm afraid so Christine, I'm sorry. The doctor's are sorry; they've done all they could. Raoul was fine for a while then something went wrong and…" He stopped when he saw tears pouring out of her eyes. "oh Christine."

She closed her eyes and not being able to control her emotions, she flung her self forward onto Erik her arms wrapped around him, and she was crying into him. He closed his eyes and just sat there, letting Christine bawl her eyes out onto him. "Christine, Christine." He kept muttering her name, as she wept, soon Erik couldn't take much more of seeing her in so much pain, so hurt, so devastated that a tear rolled down his cheek.

_**Ok I am totally blocking after this point. I hoped you all enjoyed this chappy, although it was a rather sad one. A bunch of E/C ness even though the C part of the E/C is oblivious to her feelings. Well please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**My friend gave me and idea, it is a funny version of one of the scenes that take place in this chapter. If you would like to hear it, please tell me in a review and give me your email address in a review or email me at… well my emails in my profile….so email me and I'll email u back with the scene…. It's rather funny I'll tell you that. ( you know what im talking bout missa, u gave it to me.) let's just say erik will get very uncomfortable… **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**A/N: AGH! Midterms! They are sooooo evil! But I do have Friday off so I'll try to write then….well enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Chapter 12 **_

Erik sighed as he walked in the main entrance of the High School. He told Christine, that he had to go to work, but she could stay home and he would explain things to Mrs. Mackintosh. He knew he was late when he saw no one in the hall ways but quite frankly he didn't care. He told Christine he would tell Mrs. Macintosh but he didn't feel like talking to her, but he had to. He had to check in and the desk was right outside of Mrs. Macintosh's office. He walked into the main office, and walked over to the desk. He grabbed the pen that was attached to the clipboard, which held a sheet, where the employees signed in and wrote his name down.

"Good morning Mr. Destler." Erik looked up and saw one of the secretary's smiling at him. "You're late."

"Apparently." Erik replied.

The woman huphed, and looked back at the computer, "you're attitude hasn't changed."

"You thought it would?" Erik asked, surprised.

"I thought after leaving the play last night to go out with Miss. Daae you would be more cheery."

Erik's face dropped and he slammed his hands on the table, leaning closer to her. " I was not out with her, Christine had some very important business and she asked me to come along. She was in need of help."

She gave him a doubtful look, "important business, what would that be?"

He looked around, to see if anyone else was listening. When he saw no one was he looked back at her, "Her fiancé got in a car accident and died last night, Christine got a call from the doctor and she was really upset and I offered to drive her to the hospital." Erik whispered harshly.

"oh." The woman said not hearing him at first. She turned back to the computer, and then finally understanding him gasped and turned back to him. "Her fiancé died?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

"That poor woman." She said shaking her head.

"You should have seen her this morning. When she realized what happened last night." Erik said, then quickly regretting it. She might think something if he knew he saw her this morning.

"Crying hysterically?" was all she said.

"yes." Erik replied.

She nodded. "Indeed it is hard. My son died of a sickness, he was premature and very weak, and when he was two years old he got sick, very sick. He was in the hospital for months, until finally he passed on." The woman looked at her desk; on it was a picture of a little boy no older then two, smiling happily with a dog licking his face. The woman sighed. "My little Nicky."

Erik looked down, today was just not starting well. "I am sorry for your loss." He said.

The woman sighed and looked up at him. "It's been over ten years, and I still miss him."

Erik looked back up, "well, I am already late. I better get going." He explained, pointing to the door.

She nodded. "I understand. Have a good day Mr. Destler!" She said waving at him. He nodded and walked out the door, muttering to himself, "if only."

Erik got to his office with out anyone else bothering him; most teachers had classes first period, except for teddy, who he knew he would hear from sooner or later. He walked in and turned on the light, since Christine started sharing the office it became more of a mess. At least his side, Christine was always so neat and organized; his papers were all over the place. He sighed, knowing that he would have to clean it up. But for now, he just plopped down on the couch and started to rub his temples. He heard a knock at his door, "come in." he said, under his breath. They knocked again. He groaned. "Come in." he said a little louder. The door opened, and in walked no other than Teddy.

"Erik! You left you're big opening night last night…oh geez what's wrong now?" Teddy asks seeing that he was just recently crying.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked looking up at his friend.

"One, you only rub your temples when you're stressed out and two, I can see you were crying again."

Erik had a look on his face, and was shaking his head. "Do you have a power to see when people were or are crying?"

Teddy smiled. "I wish." He sat down next to Erik. "So, why were you crying and why is your shirt wet?" Teddy asked a very confused look on his face.

Erik looked down and saw that his shirt was still wet from when Christine was crying on him. He didn't have enough time to go home to change.

"Look. Raoul died." Erik said looking back up at Teddy.

"Who?"

"Christine's fiancé."

"Oh… and you're crying because…"

Erik gave him a look. "Christine is devastated. At the play Christine got a phone call saying Raoul was in the hospital, i drove her to the hospital, later that night he passed away while Christine was sleeping. I brought her home and slept on her couch, just in case she realized what happened. When she woke up, she remembered what happened and started crying on me, that's why my shirt is wet." Erik explained, leaving out the part of her seeing his face.

"Ok… That answers the shirt question now I ask again, why are you crying?"

"Teddy! Christine's fiancé just died! She was crying her eyes out onto me! You think someone would get emotional." Erik growled.

Teddy raised his eye-brows. "Well someone that's not like you. Yes."

Erik glared at him. "Teddy, think… the woman I love, is crying in hysterics on to me." Erik said more slowly.

"Oh...wait? Her fiancé died?"

Erik slapped his fore-head. "Please. Teddy… please."

"That means she is free!" Teddy exclaimed.

Erik looked at him just shaking his head. He sighed, "Yes that means she is… but do you not get what I am trying to say!" Erik shouted.

Teddy shrugs and shakes head.

"Where is your head today? Can you please try to follow along with me?" Erik pleaded him, his voice getting soft.

Teddy laughed. "I am sorry Erik; I do seem to be out of it today."

Erik nodded. "Thank you. Forget the fact that Christine is single now, and think about what I am saying. Christine's fiancé, boy-friend of 6 years, just died in a car accident. He died, while she was sleeping so she didn't find out until the morning. And when she did find out she was crying hysterically, not to mention on to me."

Teddy then got a look of realization. "oh, so you were crying because you didn't like Christine in so much pain."

Erik nodded.

"Oh. Again I apologize for being so…weird."

"You weren't drinking were you?" Erik questioned.

"What! Erik, how could you think that? I am a good man." Teddy said, shocked that erik would even think such a thing.

"I was just up late last night, and im really tired now." Teddy explained. "I just had a lot on my mind and couldn't fall asleep."

Erik nodded. "It's alright Ted. I'm just don't know what to do about Christine."

Christine was lying on her couch, curled up in a ball, a blanket wrapped around her. After a while of crying on Erik, he told her he had to go work. At first she begged him not to go, because she needed comfort but Erik was persistent. He told her that he would visit her after work though, and she was happy with that. Erik brought her to the couch, not wanting her to be in a bathtub all day. He knew she wouldn't move and she knew it too. She was not moving from that spot on the couch. It's only been about 20 minutes since erik left and it felt like hours to her. She didn't know how she was going to get through each day. She was staring at the wall, tears flowing down her cheeks. She heard the phone ring but it still did not disturb her, and she let the answering machine get in.

Christine's message came up,

"Hello, Christine here, I'm not home right now, please leave your name, number and message and I will get back to you."

-Beep-

"Christine? It's Meg. I am so sorry I haven't called you in a long time. I've been so busy! But I've got really good news. So if you could call me back as soon as possible, that would be lovely. Talk to you later. Bye"

-Beep-

Christine looked at the phone and saw the blinking red light, signaling there was a message and she just watched it laying there. But soon she turned her head and started crying again, as she thought of a red traffic light, which reminded her of how Raoul died. She curled up some more hiding her self in the blanket wrapped around her. After about 10 more minutes of crying she felt tired and closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.

_Christine Daae, woman of now 27, stood on a porch looking onto the backyard of her home. The green grass seemed to roll out for miles, meeting trees on the horizon. The sun was setting; the light was bouncing off the little pond. Occasionally, ducks would and geese would settle them selves in the pond, and right now, a family of ducks made up of a mother, and three little babies the babies keeping close to their mother. She smiled and cocked her head, leaning up against the banister. She closed her eyes and a gentle breeze brushed passed her, her hair dancing. The evening was silent, except for this gentle rustling of leaves on the trees and the quaking of the ducks and splashing of water. _

"_Mommy!" Christine turned around and saw her three year old son running toward her. _

"_What is it?" she asked. The three year old hid behind her legs and soon her husband came into view. _

"_Daddy's gonna give me a bath." The little boy said, hiding behind his mother. _

_Christine laughed and tried to move, but the boy wrapped his arms around her leg. "Sweetie let go." The boy didn't listen and kept his grip on her leg. Christine sighed and picked up the boy, who was now squirming and then knelt down, putting her down in front of him. "Honey, you have to take a bath so you can keep clean. You don't wanna be all smelly and dirty do you?" _

_The boy looked down and shook his head. "No mommy." _

"_Then let daddy give you a bath." Christine said, and pushed him toward the door. The boy laughed and ran into the house, past his father. Christine stood up and looked at her husband. He flashed her a dazzling smile and then followed their son into the house. She sighed and went back to looking at the sunset. The sun was orange and just about all the way down, the sky away from the sun was getting dark. She walked over to a swing that was on her porch and she looked up at the sky, watching and thinking. Soon enough she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't need to turn her head, she knew who it was. She felt his arm go around her shoulders. She snuggled against him, leaning her head against him. The stars were just beginning to show._

"_You know," she started. "You can make a wish on the first star you see in the sky." _

"_All my wishes already came true." He replied softly. _

_Christine smiled but said nothing, and continued to look at the night sky. More stars were appearing. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" a little Childs voice came from the door way. The couple turned their head to see their son rubbing his eyes. _

"_You're supposed to be in bed young man." Christine said a small smirk on her face._

"_I couldn't sleep." The boy replied and ran over to them; he climbed up on the swing and sat in between them. _

_They all were staring at the stars for a long time, until he fell asleep on his parents' lap. The couple looked down at their son and then smiled at each other, they were leaning in for each other and were millimeters apart…_

"Shut up you asshole!" Christine snapped awake from her dream to the sound of her neighbors fighting.

"Get out of my house!" she winced as she heard glass shattering; she moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She was having a very good dream, and didn't want to be waken up. But the strange thing was about it, she knew that man was there, she just couldn't see his face, didn't know what he looked like. And his voice, although it sounded familiar, it also didn't. That dream made her feel a lot better, and took her mind off a lot of things. So she decided to call Meg back. She crawled over to the other side of the couch, reached her arm over the arm, and grabbed the receiver. She dialed Meg's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey meg, it's Christine."

"_Christine! Oh I am so glad you called! I have the greatest news._

Christine was in the mood for any good new right about now. "what is it?"

"_O.K. well…yesterday when I was coming home from work, I ran into this guy. Like literally ran into him, I felt so embarrassed but he was so cool about it. His name is Mark, and he asked me out this afternoon to which I totally accepted. Im going out with him in a few hours!" Meg squealed on the other line_

Ok so maybe not all good news. Although Christine was happy that meg found someone, the thought made her sad. And she tried to sound enthusiastic when she said, "that's great" but she failed miserably and she knew that when meg asked.

"_Is something wrong?" _

"Meg," she started in a whisper. "Raoul died."

_Meg gasped. "Oh Christine! I am so sorry! I knew you two were really close."_

"We were getting married."

"_What! You were engaged! And you didn't tell me!" _

"im sorry meg. I was caught up with a lot of things and you were busy too."

"_Yes… true I was. I'm sorry for yelling. So Oh my Gosh, how did he die?" _

"Car accident." Christine said shakily, trying to fight back tears.

"_Oh, Christine."_

"It's ok meg. I'm slowly getting over it."

"_Christine, no one expects you to get over this so quickly."_

"I know meg. I know."

_**A/N: I always seem to end at parts where I have total writers block. Well I'll think of something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize for teddy being a little slow, I was out of it while writing it, and when im in a mood that affects my characters…I'll try to control that…. Well please review! I am sick and I would be very happy if you reviewed. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n: I am so sorry I haven't update sooner! I hope all you guys don't hate me. I got 120 reviews total! The most I have gotten ever! I love you guys so much! You rock! –hugs- **_

_**Review replys:**_

_**LittlechorusGirl: Thanks for the review! I know I felt bad that raould died too but it was the only way that I could think off that hasn't been used to much. Yes, I don't tend to leave too much cliff hangers but I will occasionally. Sorry for the delay, enjoy!**_

_**MyDarkAngelErik: You've been bugging me for so long to update well here you go! I've had writers block for so long, and yea…well I think you'll like this chapter. **_

**_The one and only melissa: I am sick of writing your name so im not going to do it:-P. anywho…I am sorry for not writing more, I had total writers block as you can tell I haven't updated in like a month which I truly apologize for! Yes…the ducks…I like ducks…_**

_**Phantom-Eriklover666: Hmm…I think you do…I think everybody does.**_

_**Bob: well maybe not everybody maybe some people are a little slow. **_

_**Me: like you?**_

_**Bob: yea… hey!**_

_**Me:hehe. Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait!**_

_**Tink20: Well you'll see about who was in her dream…that is true, and it will be more obvious in this chapter.**_

_**Twinkle22: thanks! I am almost certain if you liked the other chapters you will like this! Review please!**_

_**The Mouse in the Opera House: yes being sick sux…and would you believe im sick…again! Well kinda. Anyway…you'll see where they go…**_

_**Bergerac: thanks for the review, I was rather proud of the dream, and I hate writers block also it should go fall in an evil hole and talk to Raoul.**_

_**Erik'sTrueAngel: yes there always needs time for mourning…although some quicker then others. ;-). Review for me! **_

I now give you!

Chap 13:

For the rest of the day Christine was on the phone with meg, for about an hour Christine was moping and talking slow and sad then slowly she got more happier. Meg really got her cheered up, she was laughing and smiling. They talked about their past and what has been going on. Christine told her about the job, leaving Erik out of it, she knew, if Meg found out she would bug her about it. Meg told her about her job as a dancer, she was in a production soon and she told Christine she would be coming back to the town in a few months, which really got Christine excited. The time flew by and Christine was startled by a knock on the door. She got up, Meg still talking on the other line. She opened the door and Erik was standing there, looking down at her, and furrowed his brow in confusion when he saw her smiling. She put her finger up to her lips, telling him to be quiet and she pulled him in closing the door.

"Meg." Christine said into the phone. Meg apparently didn't hear her and kept on talking. "Meg." She repeated, and Meg stopped.

"_Yes?" _

"I have to go." She said plainly, hoping Meg wouldn't ask why.

"_oh! So do I, I lost track of time I have a date with Mark in two hours! Good bye Christine." _

"Bye meg." Christine hung up the phone and looked at Erik, who seated himself on a chair. He looked at her. "Meg? Was that that girl that you were friends with?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, she's still my best friend, although I don't talk to her often." Christine explained sitting down on the couch. Erik nodded and an awkward silence fell upon the two. Erik was staring at the wall, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair. Christine looked up at him, examining him; his left side was facing her. She could see the edges of his mask and her eyes softened as she remembered what lay under there. She was not frightened of it, nor did she feel like turning away. He just looked….different, the mask made him unique. His eyes held much emotion, although he would never show it himself. He always stood firm and tall. She felt something weird inside of her and snapped her head back down to the ground. But some force pulled her eyes back to him. She shook her head, shaking off the feeling. _'I'm not falling for him.' _She assured her self. _' I cant be, I just lost my fiancé. And Erik's my partner at work, my friend…nothing more.' _

Erik felt someone watching him; he always had good senses and just could feel a presence staring at him. He turned his gaze to Christine who suddenly snapped her gaze to the floor. He cocked an eye-brow, why was she staring at him? Then he remembered this morning. She remembered this morning; she was looking at him, remembering the horridness under the mask. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find anything to say, so he just sighed and cleared his throat.

"would you like something to eat or drink?" Christine asked, breaking the silence.

"just water, if you would." Erik said. Christine nodded and headed into the kitchen. Erik stared at the wall. 'What am I doing here?' he asked himself. 'What is my real purpose for being here? To cheer her up? oh please, you're here because you think that she's going to fall for you don't you? Get a grip on reality Erik, she just lost her fiancé AND she saw your face. Why would she fall for you?' the thought killed him but he knew it was true. He shook his head, trying to break the feeling. Trying to get rid of all the thoughts. Christine came back and handed him a glass of water, he took it and muttered a "thank you." she nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"so I guess you're feeling better?" he asked.

"a little. Meg cheered me up a little but I am still…upset." She said.

"that's understandable."

Christine looked up at him, turning her head to the side. "Normally, people, when they lose someone close to them they want to be alone, but I'm different. I feel more comfortable with someone around me, someone to even talk to. I'm glad you're here Erik." She admitted. Erik looked at her, remaining quiet. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Christine looked down after she realized she was not getting a reply from him. They sat their in silence, Erik watching her intently and Christine staring at the ground, occasionally looking at him, but seeing the same look every time, turned her gaze back to the floor. She was getting tired of the silence and asked, "so…how's it going at work?"

"oh, yes. The students were wondering what happened and why you weren't here. I just told them that something came up, and you had to attend to it immediately. Luckily they did not pry any further…but I told Teddy, I hope you don't mind."

Christine shook her head, "no it's alright. I'm glad you didn't tell the students though, I don't want them fussing over me when I get back and saying 'im sorry for your loss Miss. Daae.'" She said.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell them, I want you to feel comfortable when you go back not feel worse."

She smiled gently, "and for that I am entirely grateful to you Erik. You always seem to know exactly how I feel, and what I want."

He smiled a little at her, which for some strange reason made her heart flutter; his smile was rare; rare yet beautiful.

She bit her lip as another awkward silence consumed them. Erik looked up at the clock and it read 4:10. He turned to Christine who was now resting on the couch. "Christine," he started. Christine looked up and saw he was standing up. "I am afraid I must go, I have some business to attend to at home."

Christine frowned. She didn't want him to go, and then she would be left alone again. But she knew he had to go and she just nodded. Erik noted her melancholy expression. "I'll visit you tomorrow after school lets out, ok?" Christine nodded again. "Thank you for coming Erik." He bowed his head. "Not a problem Christine." _Not at all…_

He grabbed his coat on the coat hanger and looked at Christine once more before leaving. Christine sighed and rolled over on her side, staring at the back of the couch, she pulled the blanket over her.

2 weeks later:

Christine arrived at the high school, after almost 2 weeks of being out she was definatly ready to go back. She missed the students, she missed drama, she missed singing, she missed Ted, but most of all she missed Erik. She missed working beside him, singing and acting with him. Sure he came to visit her everyday but it wasn't the same. She opened the door and walked down the halls until she came to the main office. she was about to open the door when she heard a voice behind her calling her name, she turned around and saw Ted down the hall waving at her, she smiled and waved back. He soon reached her. "Christine! You're back! We all missed you, Erik asked me to help with the drama cause you weren't there and I saw the hopeful looks on the students faces and then when they saw you weren't there they disappeared." Ted explained happily. Christine smiled even more. "I am glad to hear that Ted. Now if you will excuse me, I must sign in and get to work."

Ted nodded. "Alright Christine, see you later say hi to Erik for me!" he said then walked down the hall. Christine called after him, "I'll be sure to!" and then she walked into the main office. The secretaries were busy at work, and they didn't notice her come in or go back out. She noticed that Erik was already signed in. She got to her room and opened the door and saw Erik at the computer, he apparently didn't notice her, he was also looking like he was working hard. She decided to have a little fun with him and she snuck up behind him, he still didn't notice her apparently. She was about to pop out to scream "HI!" when, "Hello Christine." Erik said still looking down at his papers. Christine frowned and came next to him. "How did you know I was there?" she questioned. Erik looked up giving her a look.

"Christine, how could I not, you were as loud as a heard of elephants." He replied with a slight smirk. She gaped.

"I was quiet!" She exclaimed.

"For a normal ear…yes…but I have acute hearing." He explained.

"So it's basically impossible to sneak up on you." she asked.

He nodded. She crossed her arms and huphed. "That's no fun…" she muttered. He raises his eye brows. She grinned. "Just kidding!" he gave her a "uh huh suuuure" look and went back to his work.

"So what are you working on?" she asked, looking down over his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Do you mind? I don't like people reading over my shoulder. It bothers me."

"sorry." she apologized and moved to beside him. He then answered her, "Im writing lyrics to a song im writing."

"Oh?" Christine asked curiously. She tried to look at the lyrics but Erik's hands quickly covered the paper. He smiled weakly. "I normally don't like people looking at my work…at least until its finished."

Christine nodded understandingly and stood up straight then walked over to the couch and sat down. Erik removed his hands from the paper and continued to work. Although what he said before –about not liking people seeing his work- was true, that wasn't the real reason why he didn't want her to see it. The song was about her, and if she read it she would know his feelings for her. And he really didn't want that right now. Christine sighed from the couch; this was just as boring at being at home. She normally talked to Erik but he was busy right now, he didn't seem that excited about her being back and she thought he would be the one person that would be. She started to sing quietly to her self, hoping not to disturb Erik in his work. But as soon as her voice reached his ears he stopped and put his pen down. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, listening to her voice. She realized that he stopped working and started singing louder so it was normal tone. Erik got up and walked over to her sitting beside her, she smiled and allowed room for him to sit. She watched him watch her, his lips parted slightly, his head slightly to the side and a dreamy, distant look in his eyes. It was like she had a certain power over him with her voice. But there was something in his eyes that drew her closer to him, though she still sang. Soon she was so close to him that all she could see of him were his eyes. There was a knock on the door but they didn't hear it, they didn't move from where they were, that is until the door opened and Teddy walked in.

"Christine, Mrs. Macintosh would like to see you." Teddy's voice trailed off when he saw the closeness of the two. They immediately snapped out of their dazed state and Christine stood up, laughing hesitantly. "Oh, uh thank you Ted." She smiled sheepishly while walking past him and out the door. Teddy looked at Erik and smirked. Erik stares off into space a few seconds then looks at Ted and seeing his smirk says, "What?"

"What exactly was going on in here before I came in?" Teddy asked.

Erik blinked a few times then looked at him confused. "I…I don't remember. It was like she was controlling me with her voice, I remember working at the desk while she was on the couch and then she started singing and…"

"Did you know that you were a mere inches away from kissing her?"

Erik stared up in shock, "I was?" Teddy nodded. "I am sorry if I intruded on your little moment."

"She was probably thinking I was a crazy man." He said.

Ted shrugged. "Hey from what it looked liked, she was coming on to you. you were just sitting there with your eyes distant and looking into hers."

Erik shook his head, "Ted, you're raising my hopes for nothing."

"Erik I saw what I saw…" He started but Erik cut him off.

"Doesn't mean you have to tell what you saw." He snapped. Ted sighed. "For your information, Erik I was trying to make you feel better."

"No one or nothing can make me feel better. In some way, it always makes me feel worse." Erik says getting up and going out the door, down to the auditorium for some privacy and alone time. Ted groaned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, and heading toward his office, he knew there was no reasoning with Erik.

Christine walked down the hall to her boss's office. She didn't know what she was doing back there, although it seemed that she had Erik under her control with her voice, there was something in his eyes that drew her to him. But it wasn't all forced by some weird power; she liked being that close to him for some odd reason. Although she really didn't want to admit it, after all she was just getting over her fiancé's death, if Ted hadn't interrupted she would have winded up kissing him. And she knew that thought should bother her, but…it didn't.

A few days later:

After that incident, Christine and Erik were a little awkward around each other. They never talked about it, when they talked it was about school work and such never about what had happened.

She came back on Monday, it was now Friday and since the play was already over they didn't have rehearsal so they were free to go home. Christine rested on her couch, reading a book. She normally didn't read, but had nothing else to do, so she decided she should. She was getting deep into the book and was startled when suddenly the phone rang. She put a book mark in the book and closed it and looked at the caller ID box. She saw the number '555-7686' (1). _'Erik?' _she recognized the number as his and shrugged and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Christine." _

"What's going on?" she asked thinking it was about drama or something because Erik usually never called her.

"_Nothing. I was just wondering…"_

"Yes?" She questioned, his voice trailed off, it sounded like he was nervous.

"_I was wondering if you would join me for, uh dinner."_

Christine hesitated to answer…_ 'was he asking me out?'_

"_It's not a date or anything if that's what you're thinking, I just thought it would be something to take your mind off of things you know."_

"oh…oh yes. Uh…sure Erik, I'll go. What time?"

"_Uh…6:30." _ Christine noted a surprised/joyful tone in his voice.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"_Bye." _

Erik hung up the phone; he was completely taken by surprise when she said yes. After all she was getting over Raoul's death, and he did make it obvious that he was nervous. Normally he was one for hiding his emotions but with her it was different. He picked up the phone again and dialed Ted's number.

"_Hello?" _Ted's voice came.

"Ted, its Erik."

"_What's wrong? You sound like you need to tell me something important and it must be because you never call me." _

"I hate how you do that."

"_Do what?"_

"I say one word and you immediately know something's wrong with me and you come right out and ask what's wrong."

"_I'm sorry, it's just that im concerned about you. Is that wrong?"_

"Not wrong…just different…to me."

"_Erik…well anyway what is it you needed to say?"_

"I called Christine,"

"_And?"_

"I asked her to dinner."

"_Finally!" _

"Not on a date! I just think it would be good if she got her mind off of things such as Raoul's death."

"_Oh yes, and you don't think that would be awkward for her after she just almost kissed you a few days ago."_

"Drop that situation will you! There was something weird going on, it's like I was hypnotized by her voice and she by…I don't know something weird."

"_You're in denial." _

"I am not! Teddy just drop it, it's all in the past."

"_Ok, ok. Well, I better let you go…get ready for your date."_

"It's not a date!"

"_Whatever you say Erik." _

"It's not!"

"_I know, I'm agreeing with you." _

"You are not! I heard that sarcastic tone in your voice and what made you think she said yes."

Ted dropped his sarcastic happy tone, _"she said no? Oh Erik I…"_

"No…she said yes…"

"_Erik you little…when we get to school on Monday…" _

"Oh im scared, getting threatened by a teddy bear." Erik laughed.

"_Haha. Goodbye lover boy."_

"Its not a date!" Erik managed to get in before Ted hang up. He groaned and slammed the phone down. "It's not a date." He said to himself. _'Its not…' _

_**Well there you are! It's a little short I know! But please review! It would make me really happy!**_

_**(1) the number like any story or show starts with 555 but the 7686 is at least on most phones stands for POTO. I was either going with that or OGOG but I thought POTO was better. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: well here's your next chapter! I know you'll enjoy it! I just know it…cuz im physic! No b/c I just do…thanks for the reviews! And please review for this! **_

5:30 PM

Christine was in her bedroom trying to find something to wear, Erik said it wasn't a date but she always got dressed up anyway. She wouldn't get dressed up too much though, she didn't want to freak him out. She skimmed through her closet; she remembered doing this with meg in junior high and high school, picking out clothes for dates and double dates. She saw a shirt and held it out, it was one that her father sent her for her birthday. It was a rose color, with ruffed short sleeves. It wasn't too dressy she decided and picked out a black dress pants to go with it. The phone rang suddenly; she went over to the phone on her dresser and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Christine! It's Meg! Im in town for a few days and I thought it would be a great time to get together."

"Oh Meg! It would be great to see you again! I would love…" but then she remembered her "date" with Erik. "Oh meg, I forgot I have plans but we could hang out tomorrow."

"Oh, sure that's fine. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, dinner date."

"a date! With who?"

"Meg stop he's a friend. My co-worker."

"It's still a boy, do you like him?"

"Meg!"

"What im just asking, do you?

"He's my friend and my co-worker, and he's taking me out so I can get my mind off of things. Ill call you tomorrow. Bye meg."

"Fine, but I will get things out of you Daae."

"You wish Giry." Christine laughed. "Bye."

"Bye Christine."

Christine hung up the phone with a sigh. Meg was always thinking her outings were dates, and it annoyed her. Erik was her friend, her co-worker…the man she almost kissed a few days ago. 'wow where did that thought come from?' she shook her head and decided to take a quick shower before going. After the shower it was almost 6:00, Erik would be coming soon. She got dressed and went into her bathroom again and put on some light makeup and then went into her living room and sat on the couch. She picked up the book she was reading before and continued; before she knew it she got interrupted by a knock on the door. At first she wondered who that would be, and then looked at clock. It read 6:30, well Erik was punctual. She got up and opened the door, and she felt her mouth drop slightly. He was dressed in black pants, a white dressy shirt and a black over coat. (just picture Erik like in the movie but more dressier.) His hair was back as usual but there was something about him that just took her breath away. Erik must have realized she was staring because he asked, "Are you alright?'

Christine shook her head and cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She nods, "let's go."

Meanwhile:

Teddy was at his house, he just got off the phone with erik an hour ago, and he knew he was in denial about it not being a date. After all he was madly in love with her, he caught them mere inches away from kissing the other day ( im not letting that incident go am i?). He was not ready to let Erik get away with passing it off as a "friend ship" dinner. Tonight he was going to play match maker, and he had the perfect plan. He picked up the phone and dialed the phone number of his girl friend, Jennifer.

"_Hello?" _

"Jen, It's Ted."

"_Teddy! I haven't heard from you in so long." _

"I know I'm sorry."

"_Aww, it's alright Teddy."_

"Listen, you know my friend Erik?"

"_Uh…yes, the masked one?" _

"Jenny, that's not nice! And yes that's Erik."

"_Sorry, what about him?" _

"Well, he asked the woman he loves out, except he says its not a date but I know he is in denial."

"_Ok and?"_

"I am asking you out to go the restaurant they are at for a "double date."

"_Oh, you're going to try to get them together?"_

"Exactly."

"_You're very clever and that's why I love you." _

"I know."

_She scoffed, "what time?"_

"Well like right now."

"_Ted! Give a girl a little notice next time!" _

"Sorry, I was trying to think up a plan."

"_Alright ill be over in a few, bye I love you." _

"Love you too. Bye."

He hangs up and smirks, he was going to get those two together no matter what.

Erik and Christine arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes later. It was a pretty fancy restaurant, although not so much, it made Christine feel good about dressing not so fancy. There was a small orchestra playing soft, slow music in the background. There was a low chatter of people talking and silverware clattering. The walls were a dark red color and the lights were dim making it look dark and romantic. The tables were covered with the same color as the walls table cloths and the chairs were made of dark colored wood. There were also a few booths by windows at which the seats were covered with red leather. A waited came up to them and led them to one of the booths, they slid in across from each other and the waiter placed their menus in front of them. "Enjoy, I will come back in a few minutes to take your drink orders." The waiter said and walked away. The first few minutes they were in silence, not knowing what to say. Christine finally broke the ice, the silence really bugging her.

"So, have any ideas what next years musical should be?"

Erik looked up from his menu, "No, I usually let the kids decide. They seem to do better when they're doing something they enjoy."

She shrugged, "yes they did do good from what I heard." She says with a slight smile.

"They did wonderfully, one night they got a standing ovation." Erik said proudly.

Christine's smile widened. "That's great!"

"Well they did have great teachers." Erik says, sending the compliment more to her than himself.

Christine bites her lip and looks down; soon the waiter comes back asking for their drinks. Christine just orders a coke, Erik does the same.

Christine spots someone pointing in their direction to a waiter at the front desk, she raised her eye-brow in confusion, as they approached Christine recognized the man.

"Erik is that Teddy?"

Erik turns around looking over the booth and sure enough it is Teddy. Erik growled silently to himself, 'teddy im going to kill you.' he thought. Teddy reached the table grinning, "Erik! Christine! Fancy meeting you here!" he slides in next to Erik who gives him a look. "I thought I told you this wasn't a date." He whispered harshly so only Teddy could hear.

"I know," Teddy whispered back, "and I told you, you were in denial." Teddy smiled and told Jen to sit next to Christine. She did and smiled at Christine, "Hello, I'm Jen, Ted's girl friend."

"oh yes, I've heard a lot about you." Christine says, "I'm Christine. Nice to meet you."

Jen smiled and replied; "nice to meet you." she turned her gaze to Erik, "hello Erik, nice to see you again."

Erik shot her a look that said, 'don't play innocent I know you're part of this too.' She simply smiled.

The waiter came back with two cokes on a tray; he took one look at the now full booth and said, "Ill make it four." And turns around and goes back to the kitchen. This makes everybody at the table, including Erik, laugh.

"So Ted, what are you doing here?" Christine asked.

"Oh, I just figured I would take Jen out. There was a long over-due date."

Erik glared at him getting the double meaning of that last sentence. Teddy smirked.

"Teddy I love you." Jen says and leans over the table and quickly kisses him. Christine looks down, remembering her and Raoul. A memory flashed through her head of them doing stuff like that on their dates. She closes her eyes and tries holding back tears, the slow music in the background is not helping her either, at the music more memories of them dancing on dates like this flashed through her mind. "Will you excuse me for a moment." She whispers and Jen gets up letting her pass looking at her concerned. Christine disappears around the corner into the bathroom. Jen looks at Erik and Teddy are also looking in that direction. "I'll go check on her." She says and walks into the bathroom and finds Christine in one of the stalls. She is sitting on top of a closed toilet sit, her knees up and her head buried in her legs. "Christine?"

Christine gasped and stood up immediately wiping her eyes. "Oh Jen I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you alright?" Jen asked concerned. Christine nodded but then it turned into a shake. "No, im sorry I ran out like that. It's just my fiancé died almost three weeks ago, I loved him a lot and seeing you and Ted together just made me remember."

'Teddy didn't mention that she lost her fiancé…' "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Christine smiled lightly, "Thank you Jen, but it's not your fault."

"Christine, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, believe me I know. I lost my mother when I was little, but old enough to love her and know she was gone for good." Jen said, distant and sad.

"Oh, Jen. I'm sorry, I lost my mother too, but I didn't love her like you did, She a banded me and my father. And then years later she got sick and pretended to love us again but I didn't believe it, she left us why should I trust her again." Christine says staring angrily at the wall.

Jen nodded agreeing. "You're right, you shouldn't trust her."

"But my father did though, he knew her longer though, but I just couldn't see her." Christine said sliding down to the ground.

"It's alright. We don't blame you, or at least I don't blame you for running out like that, you've been through a lot." Jen said and sat down next to her. Christine smiled and looked at Jen.

"Thanks Jen, you're making me a lot better."

Jen grinned. "Oh Christine, your welcome, are you ready to go back out?"

Christine nodded, "Yea. I think so." Jen got up and helped Christine up. They smiled at each other and headed out of the bathroom.

After Christine excuse her self and Jen ran after her Erik turned to Ted. "I told you it wasn't a date! You're making it seem like it is and making her feel uncomfortable!"

"I'm not the one asking her to a dinner for two in a fancy restaurant, and is nervous as hell." Ted replied.

"I figured it would keep her mind off things and it did until you showed up!" Erik snapped.

"I'm just here to help speed the process."

"The process?" Erik questioned.

Ted smirked and nodded, "Why yes Erik, you two belong together and everybody can see it except for you two."

Erik rolled his eyes, "you know that's what I want but it's not what she wants."

Ted sighed, "Erik you do not know that, unless of course you can read her mind, and if so I would have liked to know sooner about your special powers."

Erik just shook his head and glared at him.

"Believe you what you want Erik, but like I said im only here to help."

Erik crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, "You can help by letting fate take its course I mean what if something goes wrong. What am i saying? Something already went wrong!" He groaned and leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands.

"Erik get your elbows off the table its very impolite." Teddy whispered to him. Erik lifted his head and glared at him.

"Im worrying about my relationship with Christine and you're lecturing me on proper etiquette!"

He shrugged, "im just saying you're in a public fancy restaurant and putting your elbows up is rude." Erik removed his elbows from the table still glaring at him.

Soon enough Christine and Jen returned and she seemed much better. Erik's glare disappeared and he looked at Christine. "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled softly, "yea im fine."

Another song started to play and Ted stood up standing next to Jen holding out his hand, "Jen my dear would you like to dance?" Jen smiled and stood up and took Ted's hand. Ted looked at Erik and gave him a, 'now you ask her' look and led Jen out on to the dance floor, and a few other couples from other tables joined them. Erik looked at Christine, "Would you like to dance?" He asked hesitantly. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, im just asking." Christine smiled and slid out of the booth and looked at him, "let's go." His eyes lit up and he stood up next to her and they walked onto the dance floor. They started to sway to the music with each other, hesitant at first but then warming up to each other. Ted smiled while he was dancing with Jen at seeing them together.

Christine put her head against Erik's chest, as they continued to dance. Erik smiled a little and looked over at Ted, who quickly looked at him and gave him a knowing look and then turned his attention back to Jen. Erik sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of Christine in his arms. Toward the end of the song, Christine pulled away from Erik and looked into his eyes, and they just stood there for what seemed like ever just staring into each others eyes. Christine couldn't ignore the feeling inside of her any longer, and just standing here looking at him was torture. She was secretly longing to do this all night, all week, so finally she lifted herself up and pressed her lips to his. A warm feeling spread through her as soon as she did this, and after a few seconds she felt him kiss her back.

Ted again turned his gaze to them and smiled broadly when he saw this, he made a head motion for Jen to look that way she did and she smiled. "Well, well, well. Would you look at that?" Ted laughed and leaned closer into her and whispered into ear, "Will you marry me?" Jen stood there shocked for a few moments then stopped dancing and looked at Ted. The smiled returned to her face and she flung her arms around him, "oh Teddy!" she laughed and he brought her in for a kiss. When they broke off, he produced the ring from his pocket and slid it onto her finger. She smiled once more looking down on it and then leaned into Teddy and they continued to sway silently to the music.

Christine was the one to break off the kiss, she watched as Erik stood there, and watched as his eyes opened slowly. He looked down at her, a small smile forming on his lips. Christine smiled again and rested her head on Erik's chest. Erik was completely shocked to the core when she did that, he was not expecting that, but boy was he glad it happened. He wanted that to happen for so long and he didn't think tonight would be the night, but it was. But he was wondering, 'why? Why did she do that? You don't just go around kissing random people, could it be possible that she feels the same way as I do.' He looked down at Christine who was resting against him and he had the feeling that he was right.

_**A/n: yes! I pulled it off! I was planning it to happen this way for so long and I pulled it off! Yay me! –does dance- yes I do have problems…don't look at me that way! Review pleasy! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chap.15

Christine walked into the high school Monday morning with a smile on her face. Friday night was the best she had in a long time, well since Raoul had died. On Saturday Erik and Christine did not see each other for meg gave a surprise visit to Christine and they went out for the day and she didn't get home until late Saturday night. And on Sunday, her father invited her over so she didn't get to see Erik then either. So it was the first day she was going to see him in two days and she was excited, more than ever because now they were open about their feelings. She walked into the office and saw Mrs. Sherman working at her desk at the computer. Christine went over to sign in, "Good morning." Christine greeted.

Mrs. Sherman looked up from her desk and smiled, "Christine, good morning! You look rather cheery."

Christine nodded still smiling, "oh I am, and I had the most wonderful time this weekend."

"Oh?" Mrs. Sherman questioned, turning her chair folding her arms on the desk listening to Christine.

"Yes. Friday night I went out on a date, I know Im just getting over Raoul's death but it seems I've always had a connection with him. Then my friend, you remember Meg? she gave me a surprise visit and took me out for the day and on Sunday I spent the day with my father."

"Oh sounds like you have had a rough weekend."

Christine nods again and finishes signing in, "well see ya later Mrs. Sherman."

Mrs. Sherman smiled and waved her goodbye. "Good bye Christine! Have a good day!"

'Oh if I'll be seeing erik ill be sure to.' "I will. Thank you!" Christine waved her off and walked out of the main office and walked down to her and Erik's office. She saw the light was on and the door was slightly open which meant that Erik was already here. She smiled, waiting to see him. She pushed the door open and there was Erik, working at the desk but as soon as he heard the door open he turned. He smiled when he saw her, Christine returned his smile, he stood up and she walked over to him and into his embrace. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed missing the feeling that she felt two nights ago. "I missed you." she said into his shirt. Erik kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head, completely happy that she was finally in his arms and the way he wanted her not just out of comfort but out of love. They stayed in that position for what seemed like ever until Christine pulled away and looked up at him; she trailed him up and down starting from his blue-green eyes and traveling down his face. She stopped on his lips and smiling remembering that night…their first kiss. She wanted so bad to kiss him again. 'Ah its too early…the students wouldn't be here and the only one to intrude would be Teddy and he already knows…' So she took the opportunity and leaned up and gently brushed her lips up against his, then Erik took the next move and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first then it got stronger. Erik wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer and Christine's hands were on his chest and she could feel his heart beat, it was beating fast, out of excitement or nervousness she didn't know but she just loved the feeling of being this close to him as she has secretly dreamed of, even when he was her student teacher. She knew that almost every girl that was in that music class had a crush on Mr. Destler and how could they not. And now she just wants to go back and rub it in their faces that she's his girlfriend… 'Girlfriend? Am I Erik's girlfriend, I mean sure we're kissing and close but are we officially dating.' Christine broke off the kiss, needing air and she looked up at Erik, hoping to find answers. His expression was unreadable truly unreadable. 'I want to be his girlfriend but I think we need to go out more unless he asks me…' her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Christine turned her head and Erik looked up and there stood Ted smiling. "Now how did I know this was going to happen?" Christine bit her lip and felt herself blush, she turned her face to Erik's chest and started giggling and Teddy was laughing. Erik had a slight smile on his face with his arms still wrapped around Christine.

"and what about you Mr. Fiancé."

Teddy smiled and nodded, "Yes…that night was indeed special."

Erik glanced down at Christine, "indeed it was." She lifts her head and smiles softly at him.

"Wow…ok, another person in the room here."

Erik turned his attention to Ted and smirked. He didn't say anything but he just looked down at Christine and gently kissed her. Ted sighed and leaned against the filing cabinet, folding his arms staring at the wall. Christine giggled when they ended the kiss and looked over at Teddy who was staring at the wall looking quite annoyed. She walked out of Erik's arms and walked over in front of teddy, when she came into view his eyes were fixed on her. "Are you quite finished?" Christine nodded. "Quite you can look now." Teddy rolled his eyes but then smiled. He stood up but his arms still remained cross as he looked at Erik. Erik smirked and held his head up high.

A knock soon came at the door, Christine turned and opened it. Standing in the door way was Mrs. Macintosh. "Miss. Daae good morning is Mr. Destler in?" she asked looking over Christine's shoulder. Christine nodded and stepped aside, letting her pass. Mrs. Macintosh spotted Erik and made her way over to him and saw Ted. "Well good morning Mr. Bear." Ted nodded a hello. "Good morning." He greeted. Mrs. Macintosh stopped at Erik. "Mr. Destler I have a proposition for you."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well," Mrs. Macintosh said, "Mr. Barone is out for the week and I was wondering, since you enjoy music so much that you and miss Daae, if she chooses that you would take over the chorus class for the week."

"Ohh…"Erik started and looked over at Christine who smiled and nodded, urging him to say yes. "Well sure I would be glad too…and Christine would also."

"great!" she moved her fist in the air to make a point. She turned to leave but then remembered something and turned back, "oh and Erik…something to consider. Barone will be retiring next year…we have yet to find a new one to take his place. The staff and some students believe that you and even Miss Daae would be perfect for the job." Erik nodded. "Alright I will talk about it with Miss. Daae."

Mrs. Mackintosh smiled. "Splendid. Have a good day…if you need me you'll know where I'll be!" she said and walked out of the class room waving good bye. Christine closed the door after her then looked over at Erik.

"ok well then…we better head down to the chorus room." erik said, walking toward her and the door.

"Hold it." She says placing a hand out to stop him. "Erik…why didn't you tell me Mr. Barone still was here! He was my favorite music teacher!"

Erik shrugged. "I guess it slipped my mind…Barone and I…lost touch after…" he paused…he didn't want to tell her what happened that day. How we went totally crazy after he realized Christine had a boy-friend. And how he just flipped out at Barone. "After I left because I was busy."

Christine huphed and crossed her arms. Erik sighed. "Oh Christine stop that! Look when he gets back you two can meet and all will be well."

Christine looked at Erik a few moments and then brought her hands down to her sides with a sigh. "Well I guess it's not _all _your fault."

"Oh thanks that's comforting."

She smirked and continued, "I have been here for a few months and haven't noticed him around. So either he doesn't travel around or I'm blind."

"No, you're not blind. Or else you'd be crashing into walls."

"Erik!" Teddy exclaimed, "That was mean!"

Erik looked at Teddy beside him and shrugged, "but hey it's true!"

"Erik…you know its not…they have cane's and see-ing eye dogs." Christine said.

"But still the dog could be stupid…"

"Erik…" Christine said in a voice as in telling him to knock it off.

He laughed a little, "no but you're not blind Christine. Barone…he does travel but we sit in here all day and don't see him."

Christine nodded and looked at the schedule hanging on the wall. "First period begins in ten minutes." She says, mostly to her self but they hear it. She then turns to Erik, "do you know when the first chorus class is?" Erik thought about it a minute and shook his head, "But I can look it up." He walks over to the computer and pulls out the chair, then sits in it. He shakes the mouse to get the screen to appear and it slowly comes into vision. He clicks on Internet Explorer and went to a special website and searched it for a while, clicking and typing. He finally found what he was looking for and nodded and turned in the chair, "the first chorus class is 6th period."

Christine nodded. "Alright so we have some time." She sat down on the couch getting comfortable.

"Well I have class and I better get down there." Teddy said pointing toward the door. Erik nodded, "Well alright Ted, see you at your free period." Ted nodded; smirking a little because he knew Erik just wanted to be alone with Christine. So he let him and left them alone, planning to come back 4th period…his free period.

After Ted had left Erik looked toward the couch where Christine was sitting. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her. He did as she so silently commanded and walked over to her and sat beside her and as soon as he did, Christine shifted in her seat so her knees were curled up and on the couch and she laid her head down on his shoulder. He moved his arm out from under her and wrapped it around her so she was now lying on the side of his chest. She yawned and her eyes fluttered close, feeling comfortable in the position she was in. "Tired?" she heard Erik's voice ask her. She moaned sleepily, snuggling closer to him. He let her take a little nap so she wouldn't be falling asleep while teaching. He looked down at her resting against him, she had a slight smile on her face and he wondered how he got so lucky to find an angel. "Erik?" he heard her sleepy voice ask him.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Will you sing for me?"

He looked down at her kind of surprised, no one ever asked him to sing to them before. But anyway he obliged and started singing softly,

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears. _

_Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude, _

_I learned to listen,_

_In my dark my heart heard music_

_I longed to teach the world,_

_Rise up and reach the world,_

_No one would listen,_

_I alone could hear the music,_

_Then at last a voice in the gloom,_

_Seemed to cry I hear you,_

_I hear your fears, your torment and your tears_

_She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness,_

_No one would listen,_

_No one but her,_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen, _

_No one but her, _

_Heard as the out cast hears. _

He finished the song, and heard her breathing through slightly parted lips and realized she was sleeping. He kissed her forehead softly, "good night my angel."

_**A/n: this chapter is short! And I apologize! I have had writers block for so long and I just got over it! I am sure all you guys are wondering about Erik and Christines relationship after last chapter! And here you go again I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter:**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: OMG! Almost a year…my readers and fans I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry! My phantom phan-ness went down the toilet for a while but hopefully I am back, if you even remember this story…I hope you do, because I had…and still have…big plans for this story. So I hope you continue to read this and review to let me know you're still with me. I once again sincerely apologize._**

_**Disclaimer: you know the drill….i don't own anything POTO related…except for Teddy and Teddy's fiancée. **_

_**Chapter 16:**_

Christine woke up about two hours later which is equivalent to about two and a half periods. When she awoke she realized she was no longer in Erik's arms Infact he was no longer in the room. The room felt empty to her and lonely and it was quiet. She sighed and decided to go onto the computer. She turned on the computer and waited for it to load. She tapped her foot against he floor and started humming to herself as the computer loaded. It finally loaded all the way and she clicked on AIM and signed on her screen name.

_BornToDance: HI! _

_DramaGirl5656: Hi Meg! _

_BornToDance: Don't you have work?_

_DramaGirl5656: yea…but I have off this period I don't have to go until 11:30_

_BornToDance: Oh that is so cool! So how is everybody? _

_DramaGirl5656: at the school? There are only a few teachers that have remained here_

_BornToDance: I am curious…do you remember that masked guy that was student teaching at our school?_

Christine smirked, 'yea…we're kinda going out.'

_DramaGirl5656: yea I do_

_BornToDance: have you talked to him at all? _

_DramaGirl5656: uh yea...he works here._

_BornToDance: NO WAY!_

_DramaGirl5656: lol. Yes way._

_BornToDance: Do you talk to him?_

_DramaGirl5656: yea_

_BornToDance: I want to meet him again! Is he as cute as before? _

_DramaGirl5656: Yes. Even more so now. _

_BornToDance: oh sweet! Are you busy after school? _

_DramaGirl5656: not that I know of_

_BornToDance: then meet me at the big café and make sure you bring uhm.._

_DramaGirl5656: Erik_

_BornToDance: right! Erik_

_DramaGirl5656: lol alright so I'll see you then and I'll try to convince Erik to go_

_BornToDance: thanks Chrissy…I can't wait! _

_DramaGirl5656:-D _

_BornToDance: so…do you talk to him at all?_

_DramaGirl5656: Yea. A lot actually, im his partner in Drama_

_BornToDance: omg! _

_DramaGirl5656: I don't see what the big deal is_

_BornToDance: ugh Chrissy…_

_DramaGirl5656: what?_

_BornToDance: nothing just, never mind. _

_DramaGirl5656: fine_

_DramaGirl5656: so how are you and Mark?_

_BornToDance: omg! So glad you asked he is such a sweet heart I swear! Chrissy I think I know what love is. _

_DramaGirl5656: Aw Meg! That is so cute! _

Christine failed to hear the door open and someone walk in.

_BornToDance: Thanks I can't wait for you to meet him! _

_DramaGirl5656: I can't wait to meet him either. _

"Meet who?" A voice whispered into her ear, and she jumped and spun around in her chair and came face to face with her beloved Erik.

"Don't scare me like that." Christine said placing her hand over her heart. "you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Well that wouldn't be good." He said with a slight smirk and she smiled at him.

"Meet who?" he repeated again. Christine smiled, she saw the look of jealousy in his eyes and she took his hand in hers. "Meg's boyfriend…she's just explaining to me how sweet he is."

He seemed to relax and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"You didn't think I would leave you now did you?" she asked half serious but when he turned his face away she knew he thought that she might have. "Oh Erik." She got up out of her chair wrapping her arms around him and looked up into his eyes. "Don't ever think I would do that alright? I wouldn't do that to anyone." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly and quickly. He smiled gently but said nothing.

_BornToDance: Christine?_

_BornToDance: Helloo??_

_BornToDance: you know what fine don't answer me_

"I think Meg's talking." He said.

"oh." She separated her self from him and sat back down in the chair

_DramaGirl5656: sorry Meg was detained for a moment_

_BornToDance: oh that's alright Chrissy…so I'll see you guys then? _

_DramaGirl5656: yep…me definatly Erik maybe_

"What about me?" Erik asked behind her, apparently reading her conversation.

"Oh, Meg invited me to have lunch with her and she asked If I had seen you around and I said yes and I said I would try to invite you."

He raised his eyebrows and she gave him a pout, "please Erik…you get to spend time with me. It will be sort of like our second date."

Our second date. That sounded good to him. "Alright. I'll go, I'll go." A big smile spread across her face and she went over and hugged him. "Thank you."

Erik looked over to the clock on the wall, it read almost 10:00. "Christine, we've got to get ready for the chorus class." She nodded.

"Alright let me just say goodbye to Meg." She sat back down in the chair and started typing to her friend.

_DramaGirl5656: I have to go Meg, im covering a chorus class so I'll see ya later._

_BornToDance: promise?_

_DramaGirl5656: lol yes I do. Bye _

_BornToDance: Bye Chrissy! _

_BornToDance has signed off at 9:56:35 AM. _

Christine signed off also and shut down the computer and then walked over to Erik. She went to go grab his hand but he pulled it away, "no PDA Christine."

"But the students get to do it." She pouted.

"But we're teachers we're not allowed to." He explained and bent down and kissed her lips softly. "There now let's go."

"Alright." She shut the lights to the small room they shared and locked the door following Erik quietly down the hallway. She remembered she used to travel this way everyday to and from the Choral Room. it was just like a habit for her, her routine didn't change at all. She could walk this hall back and forth blind folded, Cafeteria doors on the left, and doors leading to the outside on the right, a water fountain right before entering more doors that led to the music corridor.

"Christine?" Erik's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him with a questioning glance. "Are you alright?"

She nodded with a smile, "yea I'm fine I was just thinking is all."

He nodded and continued walking; they went through the doors that led to the music corridor. This contained a choral room, a band room, an orchestra room and a piano room, with also some janitorial closets. Erik took out the string of keys he had in his pocket and opened the door to the dark choral room. He switched on the light and immediately Christine was filled with memories. She ran into the room, rushing over to the grand piano sitting at the front of the classroom. She saw a folder out on the piano and picked it up, there was a note attached to it that said:

_There is music to all the songs the students are learning in this folder, thank you for taking over my class while I am away._

_-J. Barone_

She walked up and down the rows of chairs remembering the four years she spent sitting and singing. When she reached the bottom she looked up at Erik who was looking at her like she had five heads but he had a smirk on his face.

"I miss being in this class," she explained seeing his look. "it was so much fun, Barone picked the best songs and he did the funniest things during class."

He nodded with a smile, "well let's take a look at this music, shall we?" He lifted the folder off the piano. He flipped it open and took all sheets out. He heard Christine gasp behind him and he turned to look at her curiously. She grabbed music from the piano and looked at it adoringly. "I LOVE this song."

Erik peered over her arms and saw the title, "Angel." And he furrowed his brow, "hmm I've never heard this song." She glanced over at him with a shocked expression, "you've never heard this song. Oh Erik you have been deprived." He looked up at her amused and she opened the sheet music out in front of him. "Play it. I'll sing along."

He started at the piano, at first hitting a few wrong notes but then getting the hang of it and playing it perfectly. After a brief beginning of "oo's, Ah's, and oh's" christine began to sing.

_Spend all your time waiting,_

_For that second chance, _

_For a break that would make it okay,_

_There's always some reason,_

_To feel not good enough, _

_And it's hard at the end of the day. _

Erik brought his tenor voice into the song as the music instructed for this arrangement,

**I need some distraction,**

**Oh a beautiful release,**

**Its memory seeps from my veins**

Then they came together in a harmony,

_**Let me be empty,**_

_**Oh and weightless and maybe,**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight.**_

_**In the arms of the angel, **_

_**Fly away—from here**_

_**From this dark, cold hotel room **_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here. **_

Erik stopped playing and let a soft smile spread across his lips, "that is a beautiful song."

Christine nodded and sat beside him on the piano bench leaning her head against his shoulder gently. "I can't believe you picked that up so quickly…it seems like you knew the song your entire life."

He put his arm around her, "I have a knack for these things. It just seems to come to me naturally. It's like the notes on the page come into my head and exit as the correct notes."

"You're amazing." She whispered, glancing up at him sideways.

He looked down at her and just nodded, "Well let's go over more of these songs." Christine lifted her head up, placing one song after the other in front of Erik for him to learn.

* * *

The bell rang and teenagers piled into the room, chatting up a storm, some looking confused at the two new adults standing at the front of the room. As the minutes passed the whole classroom filled up and the bell rang signaling class was starting. The teenagers were still talking after the bell had rung. Erik and Christine glanced at each other not knowing what to do in a situation like this. In drama meetings, Erik would stand on the stage quietly, hands behind his back just staring out into the auditorium, and once the kids saw him they would shit up, but this is different. Then Christine remembered what Barone always did to get the kids to be quiet. She clapped in a pattern. And about half the room responded with the same pattern. She did it again but in a different pattern, this time involving stamps. The class settled down following her every move. "Thank you." she said to the class.

"Hello, I am Miss. Daae and this is Mr. Destler." She held out her hand to Erik who nodded in greeting. "Mr. Barone will be out for the week and we will be covering."

The drama kids, who were in chorus also, clapped, and whooped and Christine grinned and shook her head. "Well thank you guys. I feel honored."

"so are we ready to work on the songs?" Erik asked and one kid raised his hand. "Yes." Erik pointed to him.

"Well Mr. Barone usually starts us off with warm-ups."

Erik nodded, "of course, you always have to warm up before you sing." He went to the piano and played a tune and sang out a warm up. When he was finished the whole class stared at him with wide-eyes and Christine let out a laugh. She placed her hand on Erik's shoulder and whispered to him, "let me take care of this." He nodded and sat down on the piano bench, resting his head against the chalkboard as Christine went through warm ups that the class apparently knew very well.

After a few more minutes of warm-ups, Christine allowed the students to sit down. She clapped her hands together and stood in front of the class, "Now, I don't mean to be a party pooper but…we do need to do work. What song is the class' weakest piece? No lying now!"

After a few minutes someone in the soprano section raised her hand, "The Piece called 'Jubilate' Miss. Daae."

"Mm." she said thoughtfully and nodded. She went over the music folder and grabbed the sheet music. She flipped through the song, "wow…this is a very complicated piece."

She bit her lip and placed the sheet music on the piano. She glanced over her shoulder at Erik and he stared at her a moment. After he got what she was trying to tell him, he stood up and took a seat at piano. He cleared his throat and started to play the piano.

Christine started conducting the class and when they made a mistake, she stopped Erik on the piano, and sung the right notes, then started the class up again. After she was satisfied with that song she asked the class what their favorite song was; almost the whole class said 'Angel.'

Christine and Erik exchanged glances and shared a secret smile. Erik once again started at the piano and the chorus sang their hearts into the song. Christine almost drifted off into dream land when she heard all the harmonies of the Choir. After the song ended, Christine was feeling so at ease, she didn't want to work any longer so she gave the class the rest of the period to themselves. The class cheered and scattered around to sit with their friends. Christine went into Barone's office that was in the actual chorus room itself. She relaxed in the chair that was behind his desk and closed her eyes. She started humming 'Angel' to herself. Now whenever she hummed, or sang that song Erik's face popped into her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Erik sat on the piano bench, while Christine rested, so at least someone could keep an eye on the kids.

After the period ended, the teenagers left and another class came in. Christine once again led them in warm ups, worked on their most challenging piece, which in this particular choir there were two challenging pieces, and then let them sing their favorite song. The second class seemed to last longer than the first, probably because the second class was the freshman and the sophomore choir, and they didn't have as much experience as the Junior and Senior choir so it took longer for them to learn their music and master it. After the warning bell rang, which signaled they had five minutes left in the period, Christine let them do whatever they wanted to. Five minutes seemed to go by fast and soon the chorus room was completely empty.

After Christine cleaned up the chorus room a bit, picking up loose papers and putting them away. She closed the piano and put the folders away in nice, neat piles. She stared at the chorus room like there was something out of place but she couldn't figure out what. She sighed and crossed her arms. Suddenly she felt warm hands on her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder and saw Erik standing behind her. He smiled warmly at her and started digging his fingers into her tense back. "Relax Christine," she whispered into her ear, "It's not even your class."

"I know," she said and sighed, she really enjoyed the massage Erik was giving her. "I just feel like something's not right."

He suddenly stopped and turned her around to face him. "Just settle down, everything is just fine. This room look like it hasn't been touched at all today."

She nodded and smiled up at him, "You're right. I'm a girl, I get like this sometimes."

He cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion, "like what?"

"You know…a neat freak. Especially now that I'm living on my own and, oh, I just get like that sometimes." She slid her hands up his chest, which sent a shiver down his spine. "Nothing to worry about though."

He nodded with a smirk, "Good, so you want to get back to the room? I feel more comfortable in there."

She nodded, "Definatly," she said with a smile. They both walked out of the room, Erik shut the light on his way out, locked the door and they both headed towards their office.

After school ended Christine and Erik were still in their office. Christine rested on the couch while Erik finished up something.

"Erik, are you almost done? We're supposed to be meeting Meg in an hour." She asked with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Hold your horses Christine, if you must you may leave and I will meet you there."

She moaned quietly and rose to her feet. She made her way over to Erik who was sitting at the desk. She slid her arms around him and rested her head against his unmasked cheek. "I don't want to leave without you…" she mumbled into his ear.

"Then be patient, I will be done in a few minutes, but if you hold onto me like this nothing will ever get done."

She smirked and kissed the side of his face quickly. "Very well then, Mr. Destler, I will be going. And you will meet me at my apartment and soon as possible."

He chuckled and turned to face her, "is that an order Miss Daae?"

She winked at him as she grabbed her coat off the hook then left the room.

He shook his head with a smirk and returned to his work.

Christine opened the door to her apartment, dropped her bag near the door, hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes. She made her way toward her bedroom to pick out an outfit. She skimmed through the dresses hanging in her closet. She passed the extremely fancy dresses, for this was not that extravagant, it was just a meeting with Meg.

After about ten minutes of trying to decide what outfit to wear she decided to wear a plain black skirt that came down to her knees and a red shirt sprinkled in sparkles. After she decided what to wear she headed to the bathroom and worked on her hair on makeup. She added a little more make up then she had on for work, and brushed her hair out so it would look nice and neat. She danced back to her room while she hummed a tune to herself. She had a big grin on her face; she hadn't felt this happy in years. As she was getting dressed she heard the door bell ring. 'Erik!' she thought happily. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head, smoothed out all the wrinkles, slipped on a pair of black heel shoes and rushed towards the door. "I'm coming!" she shouted as the door bell rang again. She slid to a stop in front of the door and silently scolded herself for acting like a teenager. She took a deep breath and opened the door. And there, clad in all his glory, was Erik. He was dressed in black pants and a navy colored T-shirt. Even though it was a normal outfit Christine couldn't help but note that he looked good.

His voice suddenly snapped her out her trance, "You look beautiful Christine."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Well you don't look half bed yourself." She stepped out of her apartment, stepped closer to him, while the door slowly shut behind her. She stared up into his eyes and raised herself on her toes slowly. She watched as his eyes fluttered close and he slowly inched towards her. She smirked, fell back on her heels and brushed past him. His eyes shot open and he looked around confused. When he turned he saw her at the head of the stairs. "Come on Erik, what are you waiting for?"

His jaw dropped slightly and made his way towards her. "You little tease!" he pointed a finger in her direction. She shrugged with a smirk and grabbed his hand. "We're going to be late."

He sighed as she led him down the stairs and out of the apartment building. She headed down the block and passed the parking lot where Erik's car was parked. He looked over his shoulder when they passed it. "Christine…we just passed the parking lot."

"I know that." She nodded and continued to walk. "It's only a few block away from here, we can walk."

He let out another sigh and caught up to her and walked beside her. She smiled up at him and he returned it. She released her hand from his and moved her arm so it was around his middle. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the Café in content silence.

When they reached the Café, Christine removed her arm from around his waist and stood in front of him. "Alright, Meg doesn't know we're….together. So don't act like we are, even though we are, until I tell her? Alright?"

He raised his eyebrow, "You didn't tell your best friend about us?"

"I was going to! Very soon actually, but then she told me she wanted to get together so if she met you in person that would be better than just hearing about it."

He nodded, "Alright Christine, I'll go along with it."

She smiled and bounced on her toes in joy, "Thank you!" she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Meg to arr-"

"Christine!" Meg's voice reached her ears. She spun around and saw Meg down the block. Christine waved with a grin on her face. Meg started to run towards her and once she reached Christine they hugged each other and squealed while bouncing up and down. Erik stared on in amusement although he turned his body away to pretend he didn't know them.

"Christine!" Meg shouted again and Christine responded with, "Meg!"

They smiled at each other, "I missed you so much Christine."

"I missed you too Meg, seriously!"

And they started to chat up a storm, telling each other on what was going on with their lives and everything. Erik cleared his throat to get their attention. Both young women stopped their talking and looked over at the clearly annoyed Erik.

"I'm here too, just incase you forget." Erik's comment was mostly directed at Christine.

Christine laughed, "Sorry Erik, Meg you remember Mr. Destler or Erik as he now goes by."

Meg nodded and stared at him a moment. Christine elbowed her and Meg shook her head, "uh right…Nice to see you again, Mr. Destler."

"Call me Erik; I am no longer your teacher."

"Ok. Erik." She laughed and spun Christine around to face the opposite direction. "You were right; He is even cuter than before." Christine laughed and shook her head, "Get over yourself Meg, you have a boyfriend."

"I know, but I still can think he's cute can't i?"

Christine shrugged, "I guess so." Then they both returned to Erik who had his eyebrows furrowed. "Girl talk, you wouldn't want to know." Christine explained with a grin.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it."

Christine giggled and linked arms with Meg, "Come on let's get a seat!" They both started to walk towards the door and Christine motioned to Erik for him to follow them. He let out a breath and followed closely behind the girls with the thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

Once they found a booth, Meg slid in first so Christine could be in the middle of her and Erik. She gave Erik a secret smile and he nodded in return. Once the waitress came and took their orders and everything was situated they started up a conversation.

"So You two are working together in Drama huh?" Meg asked, while sipping her drink.

Christine nodded and glanced over at Erik quickly, then returned to Meg, "Yes, We just finished our winter performance of 'Oklahoma'"

"No way!" Meg asked wide eyed and Christine laughed, "Yes Meg."

"That's my favorite show, you could have told me! Christine I would have loved to see a show that you directed!"

Christine nodded solemnly and remained silent. "What's wrong?" Erik asked sensing her discomfort.

"I…nothing…well it's just that…opening night was when…when Raoul died." She knew she shouldn't have brought it up, especially with her new boyfriend sitting next to her, but whenever anyone mentioned 'Oklahoma' now all she could remember was that night Raoul died. She felt Erik tense beside her and slowly placed her hand over his.

"Oh Christine," Meg stated sympathetically, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know. But time heals all wounds, you'll find love again."

'Sooner than you think' she thought and entwined her fingers with Erik's under the table.

"Right…but can we continue on please."

"Yes! So…do you have any ideas of what you're doing next year?"

Christine shook her head, "I'm afraid not…Erik's tradition was that he would always let the students give suggestions and then he would choose from all the-"

"Well actually Christine," Erik started placing his other hand on the table, "I thought about it awhile and if it is done in time we could do one of my own performances."

Christine turned her head sharply and Meg stared at him, both their eyes were wide, "You write?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes," he nodded, "I have been working on it a while and it should be finished soon enough. That's what I'm working on all the time Christine."

Christine's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you write plays."

He shrugged, "it's nothing…just a hobby…I have nothing else to do with my time."

Meg leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, "So what is this play about?"

Erik sighed, he never liked to give away his work but what could a summary hurt? "The Title is called 'The Phantom of the Opera.'"

Meg made a face and Christine shoved her a bit, "I'm sorry," Meg said quickly, "I don't mean to offend you but…Opera?"

Erik chuckled and shook his head, "No it's not all Opera. Just listen, the story begins with Opera Populaire's manager leaving. His successors take over the opera, and bring with them their new patron, le Vicomte de Chagney, To celebrate their new managers, the opera throws a gala, at which the leading diva refuses to perform, due to the mysterious 'Opera Ghost' who seems determined to have the screeching diva leave. Without a diva, the new managers are strong-minded to find a new leading lady, so they invoke the talents of a young, chorus-singer named," he thought a minute; he never actually came up with names for his characters. Then a sudden smile crossed his face, "Christine, who has been taking lessons from a mysterious tutor. The Vicomte, Christine's old childhood sweetheart, who recognizes her at her triumphant gala performance, wants to bring Christine back into his life. But, suddenly, Christine's mysterious tutor reveals himself to her... Now, will Christine ask everything of le vicomte or listen to the Music of the Night?"

Both girls stared at him in awe. Christine felt honored that he would use her as the main character in his show but she didn't surpass the use of Raoul's last name. Although it probably meant nothing, 'De Chagney' is a French last name and the story takes place in France.

"Erik, that's a beautiful plot line." Christine said amazed and Meg nodded along with her. "I would lover to see that, you guys should totally do it!"

He shrugged, "well I don't know, it's not quite done yet, I still have to work on it and I have to present to the class, I don't want to do something that the cast does not like. They won't work at it, if they don't like the show."

"It sounds very interesting Erik, I'm sure the kids will love it." Christine stated matter of factly.

He sighed and then nodded, "Very well, once I finish the script, I will get approval from Mrs. Macintosh and present it to the class."

Christine smiled, "Great! I can't wait to read the entire script."

"Well even if it is not approved, you will be the first one to read it Christine."

She smiled at him and he returned it. Christine turned to talk to Meg and saw her with her arms up on the table, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "What?" Christine questioned.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" But before Christine had a chance to answer Meg gasped, "Is Erik the co-worker you had a "date" with Friday night?"

Christine bit her lip and nodded, "Yes." She stated meekly.

"And it turned from a friend date to a real date didn't it?" Meg questioned, excitement clearly written on her face.

"Yes," Christine nodded once again.

"And now you two are…"

"Yes." Christine finished and Erik and Christine both raised their hands to their ears when Meg let out a squeal.

"Meg! I don't want to go deaf anytime soon!" Christine shouted at her after Meg finished her squealing episode.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe you two are together and I can't believe you didn't tell me Christine! I told you about my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Meg," Christine stated apologetically, "I really am, I just had a lot on my mind, and I wasn't exactly sure if we were together after that first date and…I'm sorry."

"Oh it's ok Chrissy, but at least you told me now."

Christine smiled and leaned her head against Erik's shoulder and he moved his arm around her waist. Meg stared at them, "Aww! You guys are probably the cutest couple ever!"

Christine made a little "mm" noise and looked up at Erik and he glanced down at her. "It's like we were meant to be together. It's destiny."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Wow. Hello. I haven't been writing this for a long time. I feel bad. My Friend just reminded me that I haven't written it in a while. So I decided to write again. **_

"NEXT!"

High Heeled shoes clacked against the floor and echoed throughout the room. The door opened, slowly shut, and then reopened again and a softer sound filled the room.

The sound of the foot steps suddenly stopped and there was a clear of the throat. "Hello, my name is Melissa and I will by trying out for the part of Christine."

In the last few months, Erik finished his play and got permission from Mrs. Macintosh to perform it at the school. Thought it wasn't easy to convince HIM to show his work in front of an audience. Erik was stubborn about this and didn't think it was qualified to be shown to hundreds of people. Christine disagreed. She told him that it was the best play she has ever read. When he still refused to do it, she resorted to pleading and of course Erik could not say no to the 'pouty eyes' look as he called it. So, he finally agreed and after months of getting together all the audition information and song sheets for auditions, song books to give to the cast so they could learn the music, scheduling time, coming up with AD sheets, auditions finally arrived.

Erik and Christine sat out in the audience, a clip board on each of their laps and an evaluation sheet attached to each clipboard. Now they watched the curly, dark haired girl on stage rock back and forth on her heels in nervousness.

"I will be singing 'Think of Me.'" She cleared her throat once again and started to sing A' Capella to the song that both of them have heard a million times over. After she sang approximately 16 bars of the song, Erik motioned for her to stop. The young girl stopped singing and stared at the two teachers.

"Thank you, that will be all." Erik nodded.

"That was very nice." Christine commented and glanced over at Erik out of the corner of her eye. She knew he could be impatient sometimes but these students needed some self confidence.

Melissa nodded, smiled and started towards the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, Erik groaned and leaned forward, resting his head on the chair in front of him.

Christine sighed and looked over to him, "What's wrong? She was very good."

Erik lifted his head, "Yes, but none of these girls are who I picture as Christine."

Christine gave him an exasperated look, "This isn't exactly Broadway Erik, and you have to remember these are high school students."

"I realize that but its just so hard to choose someone when all I see for this role is…" He looked over at her.

She got this surprised look on her face, "Me?"

Erik nodded, "Yes you."

"I know you based Christine's character somewhat off of me but I didn't realize you saw me in her role. Erik, really, Christine is such a lovely part; I could never live up to your expectations of this role."

"Christine, you are perfect for the role! My dream is to one day see you up on a stage in the role of Christine."

Christine's eyes widened further, "Are you serious?"

Erik nodded, "Yes, I am." He reached over and took her hand gently and kissed it lightly.

Christine's cheeks turned a bright pink, "Well, that's not important right now. We are auditioning High School Students for a show. You need to pick someone else in the role of Christine. The girl we just saw was a wonderful singer and we have seen others today also. There will also be auditions tomorrow; you may just find your other Christine."

Erik nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Christine grinned, "Of course I'm right!"

He looked over to her and shook his head and looked back down at the evaluation sheet. He wrote down a few numbers and Christine did the same and then they called in the next student.

Auditions went well, (no more complaining from Erik) and after a late night spent at Erik's house deciding over the cast list, the two teachers decided on the cast.

The next morning Erik and Christine approached their office and saw a group of students who auditioned crowded outside the door. Erik broke through the crowd of teenagers and raised his voice so he could be heard over the noise of the chattering teens.

"Alright! Both Christine and I spent a long time considering the roles for this show. This was hard for us to choose and I hope those of you who didn't make the show will be doing back stage. We will definatly need some stage hands." Erik turned and taped the cast list to the wall next to the door and nearly got trampled by the eager students. He managed to squeeze his way out of the crowd and over to Christine. She smiled up at him and watched the smiling and frowning faces of the students who did and didn't make the show.

"Yes! I got the part of Christine!" The curly haired girl, Melissa shouted and her best friend, Jenna almost right after her shouted, "Oh my god! I'm Meg!"

The two friends hugged and jumped, squealing.

The boy who got the part of The Phantom broke out into a smile and high-fived the boy who got the part of Raoul.

The two teachers watched as the students disappeared down the hall as the bell rang and they soon went into their office. Christine threw herself down onto the couch, "And now the fun begins." She stated half-sarcastically.

Erik smirked, "I hope you crossed off having a life for the next three months off of your To-Do list."

She smiled and sat up in the seat a bit, "Erik, you have to know that my life is you and you're going to be there everyday."

Erik broke out into a genuine smile, "Yea, except for the fact that I'll be the guys most of the time, while you're working with the girls."

Christine laughed, "Come on, Erik. You know you can use falsetto just like Barone does to teach the girls in his choir their part."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "The day I sing soprano is the day that Santa Claus knocks on my door and asks for spare change."

Christine gave him a look, "Erik…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two looked at each other and Christine got up off the couch and nearly fell over when she opened the door. There, on the other side of the door was someone dressed in a Santa Suit with a big bottle of change in his arms. "Do you have any spare change to donate to a good cause?" The Santa Claus asked.

Christine nearly started dying of laughter and took out her wallet. She placed a few quarters and dimes into the jar of change. "Thank you! And Happy Holidays to you!" The Santa Claus said and then started to walk down the hallways again. Christine closed the door and turned and looked at Erik expectantly. Erik was staring at her with an emotionless expression. He simply pointed at the door and said, "That doesn't count."

Christine shook her head, "Oh no, Erik, it counts." She approached him slowly and walked in a rather seductive way. "Better get your falsetto ready, because tomorrow, at our first rehearsal guess who is teaching the first soprano lesson."

She giggled and stepped away from him, "Oh! I've gotta go, I promised Mr. Barone I would work on some things with him for his choir. Bye!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her purse and swiftly left the room. Erik just stood there, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Erik was dreading after school. The day seemed to be going extremely fast. Christine would always look at him and sing a high soprano note and then giggle. He glared at her and seriously wanted to bang his head on something hard. The wall. The desk. Anything really. Christine apparently told the whole faculty because on his lunch break when he went down to the faculty lounge, Ted and a few others were there and they started to sing in their falsetto as well to make fun of him. Erik groaned and rolled his eyes and ignored them. But he couldn't ignore it any longer when Ted started to lead the group in Hallelujah Chorus. After about the first round of 'hallelujah's', he glared fiercely at Ted and the other teachers. They stopped and Erik went back to his lunch. As he was throwing away the trash the group started again with Ted leading the charge. As he was leaving the room, Erik called back to the still singing group, "Who needs enemies when some one's got friends like you!"

The group slowly died away in the singing and burst into fits of laughter. Erik threw his hands up in the air and went to seek seclusion in his office, praying to God, for once, that Christine was not in the room.

But she was. Erik was about to turn and leave the room when Christine called him back in. Erik reluctantly turned and went into the room, "Yes?"

"Erik, I know how much you are dreading today's rehearsal."

Erik gave her a look, "Christine, you have NO idea…"

"If you REALLY don't want to do it…"

Erik's eyebrows shot up and his eyes became brighter, "I don't! I don't want to do it!" He shook his head.

Christine sighed, "Then you don't have to.."

Erik sighed in relief, "Thank you Christine, Thank you."

Christine pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you."

Erik cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"You are such a chicken!" She stood up from where she was on the couch. "At the first chance of backing down, you go for it! Well Sorry, but you are not getting off that easily." She walked passed him, "I can't believe it, chickening out like that! Geesh! And you're supposed to wear the pants in this relationship…" She kept rambling on as she walked out the door. Erik stared after his mouth open and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell just happened?"

He heard a chuckling from down the hall and popped his head out the window and saw the Santa Claus jiggling from laughter. "You shut up. You got me into this mess."

The Santa Claus stopped laughing and threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey man, all I do is walk around the school asking people for change. I am NOT responsible for your psycho girlfriend."

Erik growled and shut the door and heard the guy in the red suit Ho Ho Ho –ing all the way down the hall.

Soon enough the last bell rang and Erik dragged himself down to the auditorium. He saw all the students in the cast standing around talking to each other. Christine was seated at the Piano on stage and once she caught sight of him, she grinned and stood up from the piano bench and whistled to get the kids attention. The whistle echoed throughout the room and everyone quieted down. "Alright, Everyone, Mr. Destler is here! We will now start rehearsal."

Erik walked up to the front of the auditorium near the stage. "Good Afternoon Everyone and congratulations on your parts."

Christine sat by a box on the stage, "In this box we have the whole script for almost each and every one of you."

She opened the box, "As I call up your name, please come and take your packet." There was a piece of paper on the pile of scripts. She took that out and started reading from it, "Melissa Stewart." The curly haired, energetic girl jumped out of her seat in the front row and took her script. "Jenna Parker." The girl beside Melissa jumped out and took her script as well. This went on for another ten minutes or so and the auditorium was once again filled with voices as the students' looked over their scripts.

Christine once again whistled and the students settled down.

"We will start with 'Masquerade' which I believe involves the whole cast."

The whole cast stood up and collaborated on stage and around the piano. Christine motioned for Erik to sit at the Piano. He quickly glared at her and he sat down at the piano bench. The boys looked like they were ready to sing. Erik glanced at Christine as if asking her to reconsider. She shook her head stubbornly with a smirk.

Erik sighed, "We will start with the soprano part."

He stared at the sheet music in front of him for a few seconds. 'I am really going to kill her later…'

He cleared his throat and looked at the soprano girls. "Repeat after me."

He played the first few notes on the piano and sang along with it. His voice cracked at the top note but no one seemed to notice and the girls sang after him. Honestly he was very impressed by how the girls sounded, for a bunch of high school, untrained, unprofessional singers, they sounded remotely good.

After a few minutes of working with the Soprano's, Erik switched to the guys parts and finally Christine took over the alto. They worked on the singing and the some of the chorography of the song.

The over all first rehearsal went well.

"You will be getting your schedules tomorrow. Some of the days we will only have leads, some only ensemble and some full cast. Now, have a good day everyone! See you tomorrow!"

Christine waved as the students left the auditorium. She stood there until the place was empty except for the two of them. She turned and saw Erik at the piano, his eyes closed. Christine climbed the stairs onto the stage and walked up behind Erik. She started to massage his back and neck and found that he was incredibly tense. "Aww, that wasn't that hard, Erik."

He didn't make any acknowledgement except for a soft grunt. She leaned over and started to kiss the side of his face. He rested his head back against her shoulder.

"You've directed a play before."

"Yea." He agreed, "But, it's different because I wrote this one. I keep telling myself that its not going to work out, these students are not going to put the show on the way I expected but then I remember all the plays I've done here and how many of them were huge successes because of the talented kids we have here."

"The students will do great, I know they will. I mean, this is only my second year here and I didn't get to see the actual performance last year but I remember in rehearsals they were always wonderful. And today was only the first rehearsal. Once we work on lines and more songs, more dances, everything will be fine." She rubbed her hands on his upper arms. "I promise."

Erik opened his eyes and looked to his side and saw her smiling at him. He let out a breath, "I hope you're right, Christine, I hope you're right."


End file.
